The Tales of the Water Dragon Slayer!
by Mage of Hope
Summary: Takes place one year before Fairy Tail returns from Tenrou Island. One day in the weakest guild, a 13-year old kid comes barging in and claims that he's the Water Dragon Slayer and wants to join Fairy Tail! Who is this kid? Why's his last name Fullbuster, like Gray's? Are they related? And...he is actually a she! Natsu x OC! Rated T for violence, blood, and just about anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope: FIRST FAIRY TAIL FIC EVER!**

**Natsu: YEAH! ...What are we talking about?**

**Gray: Jeez, you're a moron as ever.**

**Natsu: What was that?! *gets in a dust cloud fight with Gray***

**Hope: Okay then...Lucy, please do the disclaimer!**

**Lucy: Mage of Hope doesn't own Fairy Tail, except for the OCs. **

* * *

X790. Six long years has passed since Tenrou Island has been oblitered by the dragon, Acnologia. Since then, the famous Fairy Tail became the weakest guild in the region, with only a few guild members left. In fact, Fairy Tail has become a small tavern. It's a wonder how it managed to survive this long.

The remaining guild members have all changed. First, there was Macao Conbolt. After Makarov seemed to be dead, he took the position of the new Guild Master and wants to be referred as 'Master.' His friend, Wakaba, who's now his advisor, are the same as ever, drinking beer, arguing with each other, and getting jealous of each other.

Bisca and Alzack have gotten married six years ago and had a lovely daughter named Asuka. In fact, they were probably the only couple in Fairy Tail, but they loved every single guild member regardless of their small status.

Max, Warren, Nab, and Vjeeter were kinda still the same. Max was mostly quiet, Nab still hasn't picked out a job since the last six years, Warren and Vjeeter were still...themselves.

Jet and Droy were still friends, though Droy has gotten a lot fatter. Reedus, the painter for the guild, has gotten thinner and more excellent in painting. Laki was still her usual self, except she has become more beautiful, and she, Laki, and Kinana were the only women in Fairy Tail. Four, if you count Asuka.

Finally, there was Romeo, Macao's son. Ever since Natsu and the others were rumored to be dead, he became quiet, and haven't cracked a smile ever since. Also, he believes his father is a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild, despite him not understanding the situation his father is in.

One day, at the guild, everyone was doing what they were usually doing. Macao and Wakaba chatted with each other, Droy was eating food, Bisca and Alzack had gone shopping with their daughter, Asuka, Vjeeter was doing lame, ridiculous dances again, Nab was in front of the Request Board, and everyone else was doing their own thing, except for Romeo, who was gone.

"Anything new?" asked Max, refering to the Request Board.

"Not much today, as usual. Nothing new is going to come in our little guild of ours," sighed Warren.

"Yeah! Look how few jobs we have!" added Nab.

"Says the guy who hasn't taken a job in the last six years!" pointed out Jet.

"Hey, look! I almost finished my new dance!" called Vjeeter, doing some weird movements. "It's called the 'Weird Dance!'"

"Yeah, whatever," said Max, not even paying attention.

"This is bad, really bad," muttered Macao, clutching his head as if he had a headache. "I still don't have enough money to pay for Twilight Ogre."

"What?! You still haven't paid them yet?!" shouted Wakaba.

"Hey, I'm trying, okay? We just need at least a few more members to join the guild! Oh, what's the point? It's not like some mage is just going to barge in, shout out their name, and declare that they want to be a Fairy Tail member!"

**BOOM! **The doors got knocked down, revealing a young boy with dark hair, dark blue eyes, and he wore a simple trademark cap, baggy pants, a black shirt, dark blue fingerless gloves, black shoes, and a long dark blue jacket that reached his knees with a collar.

"Hey, I'm Azure Fullbuster and I wanna join Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**Hope: And with that, I'm done! Please read and review! I know this is a short chapter, but the next chapter will be long!**


	2. First Job!

**Hope: Here's the new chapter I promised you all!**

**Natsu: Yeah, that was quick!**

**Hope: Anyways, Natsu, why don't you do the disclaimer? Here's the piece of paper.**

**Natsu: Hmm...*burns the paper***

**Hope: NATSU! What gives?!**

**Natsu: I can't understand that.**

**Hope: But-I-gah! I know you were stupid, but not this stupid! Lucy, disclaimer! Now.**

**Lucy: Mage of Hope doesn't own Fairy Tail, except for the OCs! **

* * *

"Hey, I'm Azure Fullbuster, and I wanna join Fairy Tail!"

Silence. Nobody in the guild spoke a word, for they were shocked. They never expected THAT to happen.

"...What," said Warren, speaking up at last.

The boy named Azure wasn't fazed by the sudden silence. "I said-"

"No, no, we've got your name," said Wakaba. "It's just...just hold on a moment, alright?" While Azure was waiting patiently, and confused, he whispered to Macao, "How did this happen?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, what should we do?"

"Well, since I am Master, I guess we should let this kid join if he wants to-wait a minute." Macao turned to Azure and asked, "You said your last name was...Fullbuster, right?"

"Yup!"

"Doesn't that make you related to...Gray Fullbuster?"

"Hmm...I'm not really sure," admitted Azure. "I mean, I've heard he was a powerful Ice Mage, but I never met him. He's one of the reasons why I decided to join the guild!"

_'No, it couldn't be,' _thought Macao. _'Because Gray clearly stated that his parents died a long time ago, and that he didn't have any sibilings...so, maybe they just have the same last name, only they're not blood related.' _

Everyone else was thinking the same way, then Wakaba asked, "Okay, what kind of magic do you use?"

"The Water Dragon Slayer Magic."

"EEEHHHH?!" everyone cried out, surprised. They all backed into a corner and started a quiet conversation, annoying and confusing Azure.

"Another Dragon Slayer!" whispered Laki, excited.

"Just like Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel!" said Reedus.

"We should invite this kid in!" suggested Droy.

"I don't see why not," agreed Jet.

"Hey, didn't he say his last name was 'Fullbuster?'" asked Max.

"Yeah, but I don't think he and Gray are related," said Wakaba. "Remember, Gray's parents died when Gray was just a little kid."

"Oh yeah, so this is all just a coincidence?" wondered Warren. "Maybe I should read his mind to see if he's a good person or not?" He pressed one finger to his finger, and even with his back turned, he concentrated on Azure's mind, wondering what he was plotting.

_'Mister, I'll really appreciate it if you don't read my mind,' _thought Azure, shocking Warren. _'And, if you're confused on why I can do this, it's because I can hear you and the others all the way over there. And you guys are pretty rude. I'd really appreciate if you stopped.' _

_'A-alright,' _Warren thought he was done with his telepathy, he said, "He's clear!"

Macao and Warren walked up to Azure and Macao said, "Alright, you can join Fairy Tail. We do need new members after all."

"Wait, Macao. You forgot one more thing," reminded Warren.

"Oh, right. The Fairy Tail insignia. Kinana! Could you come here?"

'Coming!" called back the woman named Kinana, carrying a Magic Stamp Tool. "Now Azure, what color do you want and where do you want to put it?"

"I want blue, and I want it in my left hand," said Azure, holding up his left hand. Kinana easily stamped Azure's left hand, thus making him an official Fairy Tail member. "Oh, and there's one more person that should be coming here."

"Another one?" wondered Laki. "I wonder who it is."

"Maybe it's a girl!" squealed Droy, excitedly.

"No, it's not a girl. Actually, he's a boy, but he's not what you expect-"

"Honestly Azure, you couldn't have waited for me? Well, that is to be expected, and from my calculations as well," sighed a voice from behind Azure. Everyone turned to see a small light blue cat that wore a Mitre with some sort of church insignia in on it, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, a red scarf, a dark blue shirt, and he was carrying a book.

"A cat?!" exclaimed Jet. "Just like Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily!"

"Don't get me confused with those lot. I am the smartest Exceed of them all," said the Exceed arrogantly. "You may address me as Samuel."

"So now, you guys got two new members," said Azure, grinning. "Me, and Samuel! He's my partner, by the way."

"It's seems like every Dragon Slayer has a cat partner," muttered Nab.

"Yes, I know," said Samuel, pushing up his glasses. "There's Natsu Dragoneel with his partner, Happy. Then, Wendy Marvell with Carla. Finally, Gajeel Redfox with Pantherlily. Trust me, I know these things." He pointed to Nab. "I know you are Nab Lasaro, a Mage specialized with a type of Seith magic, which is Animal Possession, and you tend to have difficulties picking a job."

"How do you know that?"

"It's in the Sorcerer Magazine, and due to my research." Samuel turned to Laki. "You are Laki Olietta who expresses herself in many different, yet strange ways, and you use Wood-Make Magic." He switches to Max. "You are Max Alors, a man capable of using Sand Magic." Next was Droy. "Your name is Droy, and you wield Plant Magic."

"Samuel, I think they get it now," sighed Azure.

"Very well,' agreed Samuel. "Now, may I please have my Fairy Tail insignia on my back? And please make it white."

"Oh, of course!" said Kinana, kneeling down. Samuel lifted up the back of his shirt, and Kinan stamped his back, also making him an official member of Fairy Tail.

"So...what now?" questioned Droy.

"Well, I'm not sure about everyone else, but me and Samuel will pick out a job," said Azure, picking up Samuel in his arms before going to the Request Board. "Samuel, what do you think is best?"

"Hmm...I think this one will do."

"Yeah, great! Just hope I won't beat this one up too badly,' agreed Azure, picking out the request. He turned around and said, "I'd like this request!"

Macao took it from Azure and read it outloud. "Help us! There's an evil small group of Vulcans that are threatning our village! Once, every month, they require a female sacrifice! Please, kill them! We believe in you, Fairy Tail! Reward: 3,000."

"Wait, can you do this, Azure?" asked Jet.

"According to my calculations and knowledge, the Vulcans are fiercesome creatures. However, they are no match for me or Azure. There is a 98% chance of us winning," replied Samuel.

"Yeah, the Water Dragon Slayer and her Exceed, Samuel, will take care of this," assured Azure.

"Wait, 'her?'" wondered Warren.

'Yeah, didn't I tell you? I'm a girl."

"...WHAT?!" everyone yelled, shocked.

"Well, we're going now! Bye!" sang Azure, snatching the request paper from Macao and running off with Samuel.

As soon as they were gone, Laki said, "Hmm...I never thought he was actually a she."

"A-a girl..." said Nab, still shocked.

Then, the guild doors opened, and it revealed Bisca, Alzack, and their daughter, Asuka. "So, what did we miss?" wondered Alzack.

* * *

_Several hours later... _

"Hey, Samuel! Do you think this village is the one?" wondered Azure, following a map and now arriving in a small village.

"Perhaps we need to meet with the mayor and see if he's the sender," suggested Samuel.

"Gotcha! Hey! Where's the mayor?" called Azure as loud as she could. "We're from Fairy Tail! And we got a request saying that you needed our help!"

Slowly, people from houses started coming out and whispering to each other. Then, a tall, but old man exited from the crowd and walked towards Azure. "Boy, you are from Fairy Tail?"

"I'm a girl, and yeah, I'm from Fairy Tail," said Azure, holding up her left hand to prove it. "And, and this is my partner, Samuel."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," welcomed Samuel.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet both of you. Are you here to stop the Vulcans from accepting more female sacrifices?"

"Yeah, that's the whole reason why we're here. So, how long has this been going on?"

"About two months now. I do not know why the Vulcans wish for female sacrifices, and I do not wish to know. If you can kill the Vulcans once and for all, we will truly be grateful."

"No skin off my back," said Azure. "So, where are they?"

"Up in the mountains. Some of our men have tried rescuing our villagers, but none have returned," said the mayor gravely.

"Alright. This'll be easy! Just wait here!" Afterwards, Samuel flew Azure up the mountains until they found some sort cavern hollow, which happened to be where the Vulcans lived. Once inside, they immediantly spotted the Vulcans, who saw them also. The vulcans happened to look a lot like primates and have very large and muscled bodies.

"Who are you?" asked one of the Vulcans.

"I believe the question should be, 'Where have you taken the female sacrifices?'" questioned Samuel.

"Oh, them? We boiled them up and ate them. Pretty delicious!" laughed another Vulcan happily.

"...I'll give you a chance to leave and never bother the villagers again," spoke Azure quietly.

"Why should we listen to you? There's so many of us, and only the two of you!" said the Vulcan. The other Vulcans laughed with him, not noticing the anger rising inside Azure.

"You all made a bad choice," sighed Samuel. "You should have fled when you had the chance."

"...Then, there's no more need for words," replied Azure, her hands suddenly coated with water. "Water Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Azure charged forward and swung her hands in a wide arc, striking with her fingertips and taking out some Vulcans.

Samuel sighed. "Looks like I have no choice." He placed his glasses on top of his Mitre, then his body glowed and started getting taller and muscular. His scarf turned into a cape and his lower attire turned into long white trousers, and his ears grew longer.

"Look! The cat got bigger!" shouted one of the Vulcans.

Samuel's back sprouted wings, and he leaped off the ground, taking flight in the air. His claws began to glow, and they shot purple lasers towards several Vulcans. Suddenly, the most largest Vulcan appeared in front of Samuel and Azure while they fought.

"Hahaha! How interesting! I'm the boss the of the Vulcans! If you can beat me, we'll leave here peacefully!" said the Vulcan boss, amused. He smashed both his fists into the ground, creating a crack in the ground that was coming towards both Azure and Samuel.

"Samuel!" ordered Azure.

'Understood!" Samuel flew into the air, but not before Azure grabbed his arm to hang onto. Once Azure and Samuel were high enough, the Water Dragon Slayer let go of Samuel and rushed towards the Vulcan boss.

"Heh, too easy!" The Vulcan boss aimed towards Azure and threw his fist at her-

"Water Dragon's Kick!" yelled Azure, her foot coated with visible water. She swung her leg down on the approaching fist, knocking it away with mere strength. A Magic circle appeared in front of Azure's arms, drenching them with water. "Water Dragon's Wing Attack!" She swung her arms together and created a wave that crashed and knocked out the Vulcan boss.

Samuel landed next to Azure before reverting to his normal form. "Now, take your leader and go. A deal is a deal."

The Vulcans didn't even hesitate to carry their leader and scurry out of there, now leaving the village alone for good.

"...Alright! We're done!" cheered Azure happily. "Let's go back to the villagers and announce what happened!" With that said, Azure tried to

"Coming, coming," sighed Samuel, following Azure. "No need to be so hasty."

Azure turned around and grinned. "Oh, whatever! Let's go!"

Thus, that was just beginning of the tales of the Water Dragon Slayer...

* * *

**OC: Azure Fullbuster**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: Dark hair, dark eyes, and a trademark cap. Also wearing baggy pants, a black shirt,dark blue fingerless gloves, black shoes, and a long dark blue coat. She's also petite, but a bit taller than Wendy, and also flatchested.**

**Personality: Cheerful, carefree, short tempered, very intelligent, and mostly honest. Whenever she's in battle, she grows serious, sharp, and silent, not hesitating to strike.**

**Magic: Water Dragon Slayer Magic**

* * *

**Hope: Hey everyone! In case you're confused about Samuel, he's from the anime. You can just look him up, and he's obviously an Exceed. Since he wasn't from the manga, I decided to make him Azure's partner and found that he fitted the role. I hope I got him correctly. Anyways, read and review!**


	3. Monster Hunting

**Hope: Here's the new chapter for Fairy Tail!**

**Natsu: Alright! I'm all fired up!**

**Hope: Alright, Natsu. As we rehearsed...**

**Natsu: Ok! This...um...she doesn't own Fairy Tail (obviously) and owns the OCs!**

**Hope: Well, close enough. **

* * *

It's been a few days since Azure and Samuel joined Fairy Tail, and already, they became friends with everyone in the guild. Well, almost everyone. They weren't sure if Romeo considered them a friend, but he was still nice. Quiet, but nice. They were surprised when they found out Azure was the Water Dragon Slayer, and that Samuel was her Exceed partner, but that didn't affect their friendship, even if it reminded them of the three Dragon Slayers they once had.

Everyone knew Azure as the tomboyish, carefree girl that looked like a boy, and Samuel as the brains. Whenever Azure entered the guild doors, she always knocked down the doors, until Macao told her to stop because they cost money. Samuel sometimes drove everyone nuts by talking too much about his calculations. Other than that, everything was fine.

Ever since Azure and Samuel have been going out on requests, there has been rumors that Fairy Tail had a new member, aka Azure, and that she's been going on missions and is pretty tough. The other people shrugged it off, still thinking of Fairy Tail as the weakest guild ever.

One day, Kinana asked Azure, "Where do you live, Azure? I mean, if you're going to be a Fairy Tail member, you have to live somewhere."

"Yeah, come to think of it, we never did know where you and Samuel lived," said Wakaba.

"Well before, me and Samuel often camped out in forests a lot while traveling," explained Azure, leaning back against a chair. "Right now, we live in an apartment in Strawberry Street. It's medium-sized, and we didn't put much stuff in there. But it's a nice and cozy home. The only problem is the money. *sigh* If only there was more jobs with more money to pay the rent."

_'That sounds a lot like Lucy would say,' _everyone else thought sadly.

"What about this one?" suggested Laki, holding a request in her hands and handing it to Azure.

"Hmm...slay an indestructible Legion in Treeshroud Plains. The Legion appears at night from the sky, preying on anyone that comes near or in the plains. Please, help our people! Reward is 10,000 Jewels."

"What?! You can't take that job!" cried out Warren.

"And why not?" asked Azure, curious.

"Because, that's a Legion we're taking about! A rare beast! A-"

"Oh, please," sighed Samuel. "Due to my calculations, Azure can wipe out that Legion by herself. She doesn't need my help for it."

"Yeah, that's right!" said Azure, cracking her knuckles. "I'll easily take down that Legion like taking candy like a baby!"

"No way! As Master, I absolutely forbid you to do this request!" ordered Macao.

"..." Azure looked away and thought very carefully what to do. Suddenly, the doors slammed open, revealing some guys that looked dangerous.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to come here anymore, Teebo!" shouted Macao angrily, refering to the man in the middle.

"We just came here for the payment," replied the man named Teebo.

"You didn't pay them, yet?" wondered Wakaba to Macao.

"Uh...what's going on?" asked Azure, confused along with Samuel.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you yet," said Jet. "You see those guys? They're from another guild somewhere around Magnolia, which is Twlight Ogre. They...helped us get the tavern which is the guild. In exchange, we have to pay them each month."

"That's right! So, where's the payment?" asked Teebo.

"We didn't get much work! Please, I'll pay you double next month!" begged Macao.

"...How much money does Twilight Ogre orders you to pay them?" asked Azure.

"About 150,000 Jewels. Why?" answered Droy.

"...How about this much?" asked Azure to Teebo, holding a bag of money in it from her bag. "It's got 7,000 Jewels in it. It's not much, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"What?" gasped Alzack, surprised at the generous act Azure was doing.

"What are you doing, Azure?" questioned Samuel, surprised.

"Heh, fine," agreed Teebo, swiping the bag. "We'll be expecting more money next month! Luckily for you guys, we won't destroy anything just this once, because we're in a good mood! If it weren't for this brat here, we would have destroyed things here, again! See you next month!"

And so, the Twilight Ogre guild members walked away, crackling in mad laughter and leaving the Fairy Tail guild alone.

"That was a bad move, Azure," scolded Samuel. "You just gave away all of the money we collected throughout the years to some low lives."

"Hey, it was my decision. It was the only way to get those morons out of there and not injure anyone," reasoned Azure. "What would you have done? Let them destroy the guild?"

"No, but I don't think giving them all our money was the wisest choice. Because of that, we have nothing to pay the rent for."

"Hey, Azure? Um...thanks for sticking up for us," thanked Nab.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, someone would have gotten hurt really badly," agreed Laki.

"Nah, I would have done what anyone would have done," said Azure, giving a smug grin at Samuel, who huffed and looked away.

"Yes, thank you," Macao also thanked. "But, you only fended them off for one month. How are we supposed to get the payment in the next month? I wish I knew..."

"Well, just give me permission to do the request I wanted to do before," said Azure.

"Like, I said before, no. And that's final."

"But Master, think of it this way," Azure tried to convince. "If I go to more jobs and complete them, that means more money, which means you can pay those scumbags easily. In addition, it may raise Fairy Tail's status, even a little. Not a bad deal, right?"

"..." Macao thought carefully about this. Azure's reasoning was fair and an high advantage. In addition, Azure did say she was a Dragon Slayer, and they are hard to find these days. However, he was still suspicious of Azure. He didn't want another Magic Council member, like Doranbolt, to join Fairy Tail, even if they are too young. Plus, she didn't have proof that she was a Water Dragon Slayer.

"Come on, Macao! I think it's good," urged Wakaba.

"I told you to call me 'Master!'" reminded Macao. "Alright, you can take this request, but under two conditions."

"Which are?"

"First, you must take someone from this guild with you, and it can't be Samuel. Second, you have to prove to us that you are the Water Dragon Slayer."

"...The second condition's not a problem, but I can't do the first condition," said Azure.

"Why not?"

"...Oh wait! You said that I have to take someone else with me, right? Oh, then never mind! Sorry, I misunderstood."

"...Okay," said Macao.

"So, who should I pair up with?" wondered Azure. "Are you going to pick, Master?"

"No, I'll let you pick, just to be fair."

"Alright, Samuel? What would be best suited to pair up with me?"

"Hmm..." Samuel was searching through his notes in his book he always carries. "According to my calculations, the best person would have to be...Reedus."

"Huh? Alright then. Reedus, you're with me," said Azure.

"Oh, me? I don't know why, but okay."

"Okay, I'll prove that I'm a Dragon Slayer when we go outside!" When everyone got outside, Azure pointed to the sky and announced, "I'm going to fire an attack up to the sky, and you'll see that I'm the Water Dragon Slayer, ready?"

"Hurry up and go," said Wakaba, impatient.

"Alright then!" Azure jerks her head upwards before inhaling some air. "Water Dragon's Roar!" Azure let out all her breath, and a light glowing blue ball of water appeared in front of her mouth, before it fired towards the sky and turned into a powerful stream of water. It was like a geyser, or maybe even a waterfall. Either way, everyone was astonished by the power Azure had.

When Azure was finished, she turned to the guild and grinned. "See? I told you I was the Water Dragon Slayer! Now you have to believe me, right?"

"Y-yeah," said Droy, still stunned.

"Well, with that said, me and Reedus are going now! Bye, guys!" sang Azure, taking the painter's arm and running off with him.

* * *

_Later... _

"*pant* *pant* A-Azure...slow down...you're so full of energy that I can't keep up," panted Reedus, placing his hands on his knees to rest. They were almost through the forest, and after that, it would be the village which assigned the request.

"Why thanks, Reedus! Alright, I guess we could take a break," agreed Azure, sitting down on the grass. "Here, I made these just for the two of us." She handed Reedus a canteen while she had one herself. "It's one of my special herbal teas. I may not look like it, but I'm a good cook."

"Oh, thank you, Azure," thanked Reedus, taking the canteen. He gulped down the liquid inside, and it tasted sweet. A bit sour, but sweet. "It's good!"

"See? I knew you'd like it," said Azure, smiling. "Hey, Reedus? Can I ask you a personal question? Well, not exactly personal, but you'll get what I mean in a second."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um...I want you to tell me all you know about Gray Fullbuster! I don't know if we're related or not, but even so, I still want to know. Unless, you don't want to tell me?"

"...I'm sorry, I can't," apologized Reedus, his shoulders slumped. "It...brings up too many painful memories, but Gray is nice. I...I'm sorry. I'm cowardly, aren't I?"

"Hey, it's okay," assured Azure. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. I won't ask you about it anymore, I promise."

"Thank you..." sighed Reedus in relief.

Once they rested long enough, they got up and soon arrived at the village. When arriving, they were surprised to see wooden huts as the homes, and not homes made of bricks or other harden material. Wooden huts weren't usual in villages, so that's why they were surprised.

"Hello? We're from Fairy Tail and we'd like to talk to the chief please!" called Azure as loud as she could. The villagers stopped what they were doing to stare at the two intruders. Then, an old elderly man walked up towards them.

"I am the Chief of this village. Are you Fairy Tail?" asked the Chief.

"Yup! Here's the proof!" said Azure, showing her left hand, revealing the Fairy Tail Guild stamp. Reedus also showed his stamp. (Actually, I have no idea where his is.)

"Hmm...very well. As the request had said before, the Legion comes out at night in Treeshoud Plains. It's a bit far from here, luckily. Just keep going on north, and you should realize the plains by then."

'Thank you, sir," thanked Reedus before they left.

* * *

_That night... _

"Hey, Azure? Don't you...feel tired?" asked Reedus, rubbing his eyes. "My vision's all blurry..."

"...No. I don't feel sleepy. Maybe it's because we've been here for too long and you've gotten tired," replied Azure. "Let's just wait-"

**BOOM! **A massive, swine-esque entity whose body was covered in smooth, dark fur, sharp teeth, large black horns, and jet-black wings landed on the ground with a large crash that shook the ground and some trees.

"H-huh? What's going on? I-I can't see anything!" shouted Reedus, looking around. His vision was already too blury, and he couldn't see straight, but he could still hear. "Why is this happening?"

'Hey, Reedus! Stay there and don't move! I'll take care of this!" ordered Azure, standing up and running towards the Legion. "Alright big guy, come at me!"

Azure's eyes grew sharp like a hawk's, and her expression turned from excitement to serious. She took a deep breath before yelling out, "Water Dragon's Roar!"

Once she let go of her breath, a small light ball of water showed up at the front of her mouth before turning it into an unstoppable stream of water towards the Legion. The Legion roared in pain once the magic spell attacked it, but stood its ground.

Azure knew that Legions are one of the rarest and toughest creatures in Earthland, so, she decided to use more force. "Water Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Once she got close, her hands were coated with water, and she lashed out at the Legion, striking with her fingertips and leaving a wake of water as she did so. She did this several times before the Legion countered attacked with his head, knocking Azure back a little.

Azure knew that Legions were known for their flight, speed, and enormous strength, so this was going to be a little tough. The Legion charged towards her with unbelieveable speed, but charging forward was something Azure predicted, so she decided to do something about that.

"Water Dragon's Rush!" Azure swiftly rushes to her left, avoiding the Legion and rushing towards a river, where her magic power would be amplified. She placed her hands into the river, and yells, "Water Dragon's Geyser!"

**BAM! **The magical energy Azure poured flowed underground until it reached the Legion. Then, a large geyser appeared underneath the Legion, making it fly into the air. Then, the Legion flapped its wings and started flying away.

"Water Dragon's Tail Whip!" shouted Azure, splashing her hands with the river. Then, she extends the water using both her hands to create two tail-like whips, one for each hand. She lashed both water whips at the Legions, wrapping them around its wings and bringing it down with all her strength.

Not wanting to let it go once again, Azure ran towards the Legion, still wrapping its wings to prevent it from leaving until she finally got close enough to strike. "Water Dragon's Deluge Scythe!" Azure brought both her arms together to form a single scythe that was made of water, before bringing it down to slice off the Legion's head.

No matter how thick the Legion's body was, the scythe was sharp enough to cut through it and even its head, thus killing it. Azure, knowing that the monster couldn't survive that, returned to Reedus, who was still blinded.

When she got there, her serious expression turned into a friendly smile and she said, "Hey Reedus! I defeated the Legion! I told you guys I could do it! By the way, how are your eyes?"

"I still can't see anything," said Reedus.

"Don't worry! Let's go back to the village, maybe there's someone there that can help us!" Throwing Reedu's arm around her neck, she helped carry him back to the village.

After carrying him to the village, Azure explained everything that happened and how she killed the Legion while Reedus tried her best. She wanted to at least give Reedus some points for trying. Then, the Chief said that Reedus's blindness came from eating some berries that can cause blindness, but Reedus said he never ate any. Luckily, they managed to cure his blindness on time, and it wasn't too serious, so they headed back.

* * *

_About a day later... _

"Hey guys! We're back!" called Azure,helping out Reedus get to the guild. Reedus was almost perfectly back to normal, but he wasn't going to paint today, but maybe tommorow.

"What happened?" asked Macao, worried.

"Long story short. We found the village, fought the Legion, Reedus was blind for a while, and we killed it. End of story. Oh, and we got the reward money," said Azure, holding up a bag of Jewels.

"I knew she could do it," said Samuel, unimpressed. "All thanks to my calculations."

"Hey, Azure? If you're goin to help the guild pay for Twilight Ogre, where are you going to live?" asked Kinana. "I mean, you probably won't have enough money to pay for your own rent."

"Oh yeah, I haven't thought of that," sighed Azure. "Hey, Master? Think me and Samuel could sleep in here? In exchange, I'll help pay for the money Twilight Ogre needs for each and every month. So, how about it?"

"I say, it's a good deal," agreed Laki.

"Alright then," sighed Macao. "But there are some conditions. First, no breaking anything, no staying up late, no snoring, no leaving dirty tracks, and you have to help clean up the place."

"Yikes, and I thought I'd have to avoid the clean up condition," sighed Azure. "Fine, it's a done deal."

With that said, both shook hands in agreement.

* * *

**Hope: I know. I probably got some of these characters OOC, but I can't figure out much about them. Anyways, read and review, and please, someone, give me some ideas!**


	4. Galuna Island

**Hope: Alright! Now's the new chapter time!**

**Gray: About time! You were too busy making other fics, right?**

**Hope: Yup! Why don't you be a gentleman and do the disclaimer?**

**Gray: Mage of Hope doesn't own Fairy Tail, except for the OCs.**

* * *

About three months has passed since Azure and Samuel have joined Fairy Tail, but Fairy Tail's reputation only increased by about 2%, due to it still being called the weakest guild in all of Fiore. The only rumor it had was that a few new members joined, but that was it, and the few new members were just Azure and Samuel, no one else.

Despite that, a few new requests were posted every now and then, and some of the guild members other than our favorite dragonslayer and her Exceed accepted some of them, including Nab, and he had trouble trying to pick requests before. Of course, there was still the money trouble with the guild, Twilight Ogre. Sure Azure and Samuel volunteered to help pay the taxes, but they didn't gain enough to pay each and every month. As a result, destroying things in the guild as Twilight Ogre's payment. As much as Azure wanted to 'smack their faces and kick their asses,' she was forbidden to do so by Macao. Since he is the Guildmaster, she had to obey.

Samuel gained a bit of knowledge and wrote them down while doing requests either by himself, with Azure, or with someone else, which was rare since he constantly travels with Azure. Everyone in the guild knew that Samuel was the know-it-all in the guild and quickly accepted the fact, but were always annoyed when he gave away long lectures or explanations on things.

Azure was still trying to find clues about her parents and if Gray Fullbuster was actually her brother. Some of the guild members tried to help once, but no success. She refused to talk about her parents, and she still couldn't find clues for Gray Fullbuster. Once, Laki asked what sort of dragon parent did Azure had, and she replied that her adoptive parent is too carefree, cocky, annoys her a lot, and sometimes a bit perverted, making everyone wonder if she got those traits from her adoptive parent.

Azure and Samuel happily slept in one of the guild rooms, though it was small. Even so, they didn't mind, as long as they had a place to sleep. Turns out that Azure never really did like cleaning, but she had to do it to fufill the condition of living in the guild. Samuel filled their room with history books so that he and Azure could learn from them, and no matter how much they cleaned their room, it only became messier and messier. The messiest room was Azure and Samuel's room, and it was a wonder where they put more books in the small room.

One day at the guild, Max, Droy, Jet, Nab, and Warren were all crowded in front of the Request Board, trying to pick out the very few requests on the board, which were like, five. Wakaba and Macao went out shopping with Kinana, and Biasca and Alzack went to spent time with their daughter.

"...Alright! Me and Droy are going to take this one!" decided Jet, snatching a request from the board.

"Hmm...that seems to be a hard request," Droy said after reading it. "But it's better than nothing."

"Hey, has anyone seen Azure and Samuel?" asked Warren.

"Wait, she was just here a moment ago," Laki spoke up.

Suddenly, the doors to the guild opened and revealed Azure with Samuel. "Hey, guys! I'm back!"

"Where were you?" asked Nab.

"It was getting kinda hot in the guild, so I took a short walk with Samuel. Hey, did the new requests come out?" asked Azure, walking towards the Request Board. She took one good look at them before snatching one. "I'm taking this one!"

Nab read it outloud, "An evil aura has appeared in Galuna Island! Please save our people! We have sent some of our best men, but they have not returned in the past two weeks! I know Fairy Tail can do it, just like they saved us before! From, the Village Chief, Moka. Reward: 70,000 Jewels and Magic Motorcycle." It even showed a photo of the village chief, which showed an elderly old man carrying a staff.

"What do they mean, 'before?'" asked Azure.

"Well, it's not something we like to talk about," said Jet sadly. Everyone else had sad memories of the past and looked like they didn't want to talk about it.

Azure sighed. She knew this was one of those 'We miss the old and powerful Fairy Tail team so we don't want to remember them to feel sad' moments. Every time she asked about the old team, especially Gray Fullbuster, they would have a sad look on their faces, and Azure and Samuel wouldn't bring it up.

"Fine, I'm taking this. Let's go register, Samuel," ordered Azure.

"Right," agreed Samuel. After they registered and gotten permission to do the request, they headed out immediantly. While walking towards Hargeon Town, where they would need a boat to sail to Galuna Island, Samuel said, "Oh, and I heard the residents of Galuna Island are somewhat...strange."

"Oh, come on! They can't be that strange!" said Azure, giving a huge grin on her face.

* * *

_At Galuna Island that night... _

"Gaaaaahhhhh! Demon!" screamed Azure, seeing the first demon she saw on the island, who happened to look old and had purple skin. "Bad demon!"

**BAM! **"OWWWW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" yelled the elderly demon, rubbing the spot on his bald head where Azure hand-chopped him.

"Self-defense! That's why!" shouted Azure, in a fighting position.

"I am surprised to see a demon here," said Samuel, unamused and writing down something on his sketchpad.

"You don't look surprised!" yelled both the old demon and Azure, annoyed. "Who are you anyways?!" asked the old demon, pointing his staff to Azure.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and if you don't get out of my way, I'll be forced to fight you!" declared Azure, showing her Fairy Tail sigmia.

"Huh? You're from Fairy Tail?" questioned the old demon. "Amazing! Our hopes have come true!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Um, forgive me. I am the village chief, Moka," introduced the demon. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Wait, how are you the village chief?" asked Azure, taking out the request. "From this picture, you look nothing like the real elder! Except for the weird wrinkles, and the staff, and the hair!"

"Ah, that! Hold on a moment." Moka then glowed into a bright light, and as soon as the light died out, it revealed the same man who was on the photo.

"Wah?!"

"Very interesting!" said Samuel, a bit impressed as he wrote some things down. "Demons can use magic! Can all your demon citizens do that?"

"Why, of course!" answered Moka. "Now, follow me to my village and I shall explain everything."

"Why not do it now? I mean, we can still talk now," protested Azure.

"Because it'll be easier and safer in the village. Plus, I don't want to repeat the same explanation over again," answered Moka.

Confused with what he said, Azure and Samuel shrugged and followed after Moka. "Okay, but just a word of warning. If you trick us, we won't hesitate to strike back," warned Samuel calmly.

"By the way, old man, in the request, what do you mean when you said Fairy Tail helped you out before?" asked Azure.

"First, I'm not an old man! Second, I'll tell you. It all began seven years ago. My people began to lose their memories due to Moon Drip and we believed that we were humans that could turn into demons at night."

'What's Moon Drip?" asked Azure.

"Moon Drip is a kind of rare spell that requires the light of the moon," Samuel started to explain. "It gathers the Moon's magic power into one place, and deactivating any spell. Also, it requires a huge amount of magic power, and has an unhealthy effect on demons, which the effect is making them lose their memories."

"Yes, and after some time, me and some of the villagers have killed some of our people, whom we thought to be demons," continued Moka. "I even had to stab my own son, but he's still alive. Unable to handle the situation, we asked assistance from guilds until your guild, Fairy Tail, came along. In the forbidden temple, a ceremony was held to collect the Moon Drip in order to melt the ice trapping Deliora."

"Deliora..." muttered Azure.

"Hmm? Do you know who that is?" asked Moka.

"Yeah...I know who that is. I never forgotten that name...so, what happened to Deliora anyways?"

"He died after being thawed out of the ice. It turns out that he had been dead the entire time he was inside the ice."

"Oh...yeah, I guess that's good."

Moka, who was confused by what Azure meant, continued, "Anyways, a few bad people tried to revive Deliora by trying to melt the ice AND destroy the village at the same time, but Fairy Tail stopped them."

"Who were the bad people anyways? And why'd they do it?"

"Well, I don't remember all of their names, but I do remember one being named Lyon. The leader, Lyon, tried to perform the Moon Drop ritual to thaw Iced Shell off of Deliora to defeat him himself and surpass his teacher."

"Iced Shell? What's that?"

"Iced Shell is a powerful Ice magic spell that uses the spirit and physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice," explained Samuel. "It's unmeltable since it's not actually ice. But, using Iced Shell will turn the user's body into ice as well, destroying their original body. The caster's not actually dead, but alive in the form of ice."

"Who casted Iced Shell towards Deliora?" asked Azure.

"According to Lyon, it was his Ice-Make teacher, Ur," answered Moka. "She sacrificed herself to freeze Deliora, but the Iced Shell was thawed out seven years ago eventually."

"But if that's true, then that means Ur is dead!" exclaimed Azure.

"Now, she's still alive."

"But you just said that the Iced Shell was thawed out about seven years ago!"

"The Iced Shell was thawed out, but it melted into the ocean, so that means Ur has become part of the ocean."

"Oh...I see. What happened to Lyon and his lackeys? Wait, scratch that for a moment, why did they try to destroy the village?"

"They probably didn't have any reason," replied Moka.

"What...?" Azure gasped.

"Destroying the village probably wasn't their plan, but they seem to be doing anything to thaw the Iced Shell. And as for your last question, I heard they were going to some guild."

"Okay, what members of Fairy Tail helped out the island?"

"We shall never forget the names of the heroes," said Moka. "There was...Natsu Dragoneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, and oh! Gray Fullbuster!"

"Wait, did you just say, 'Gray Fullbuster?!'" exclaimed Azure. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Unfortunely, no," sighed Moka. "However, I did know he had some sort of relationship with Lyon. I'm not sure what, but they seem to be rivals. Oh! Here we are!"

Once arriving at the small village, Azure and Samuel saw all of the residents as demons, and not human. Also, there seemed to be a crowd of people cloaked in red that seemed to be human, and not demons. Plus, they were wearing masks to hide their faces.

"Ahem! May I have your attention, please?" announced Moka, drawing the attention of the crowd of red people and the residents as well. "Yes, I have come back and some Fairy Tail members have agreed to join this request. The people cloaked in red are from the Guild, Nova Soul."

"..." None of the members of the red cloaked people, the Nove Soul members, said a word.

"Now, the problem is that an evil aura was surrounding Galuna Island, and now two guilds have decided to work together to fight the evil in the island," continued Moka.

"No," spoke an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to see who said that, and it was from an older looking woman, and she was the only one who didn't wear a mask. "My name is Kagura, and I'm the leader of Nova Soul. My guild refuses to seek help from some weaklings from Fairy Tail."

"What?!" shouted Azure.

"You know, we're probably the only two strongest guild members of our guild," noted Samuel.

"I don't care. Fairy Tail's reputation has gone from up to down in the past seven years, and even became the most weakest guild in Fiore. What can you possibly do, other than get in our way? Besides, we know what sort of evil lurks in this island."

"You do?" wondered one of the villagers.

"Yes," continued Kagura. "A bit far away from the village is where the evil aura is, in that forbidden temple. Also, we recognize that aura as our most formiable enemy, the Wind Sorceress, Chen Yakomo. She's a real-live demon that may look like human, but she eats humans out of joy and hunger. I assume that these Fairy Tail wizards are here to claim Chen Yakomo's head and make a fortune out if it."

"No. I never even heard of Chen Yakomo until now!" denied Azure.

"I never either, and I'm supposed to be the smart one!" exclaimed Samuel.

"Whatever. Leave this to the Nova Soul guild and scurry back to the pathetic guild you belong to." With that said, Kagura and her guild left for the forbidden temple.

"Grrrr! That woman really pisses me off!" shouted Azure, pouting like a child. "And how dare she insult Fairy Tail?! The jerk! Jerks if you count her guild too!"

"Don't let your temper get the better of you," reminded Samuel. "Besides, if you want to prove that Fairy Tail is really strong, why not get to the forbidden temple first before they do and defeat this Chen Yakomo?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" cheered Azure, getting her confidence back before turning to Moka. "Hey old man! Where's the forbidden temple?"

"Stop calling me that! And the forbidden temple's in the direction where the Nova Soul guild went!"

"Okay! Thanks old man!"

'I told you stop calling me that!"

* * *

_At the entrance of the forbidden temple... _

"Hey, what's that?" wondered Samuel, who was flying and carrying Azure in the air. When they looked down, they saw an old and ruined temple, which was supposedly the forbidden temple, but there was more. At the entrance, Kagura was fighting off four large and mighty demons on her own, and she seems to be having trouble.

"Hey, Samuel! Let's land down!" ordered Azure. Once they landed right next to Kagura, she was surprised to see them.

"Hmm? You're here?" Kagura wondered. "Well good timing! Here, I'll let you handle some of them!" Then, she turned and faced two of the four demons.

"Who does she think she is, bossing us around like that?!" wondered Azure, crossing her arms in a huff.

"I think that'll have to wait! Look, two more are coming!" pointed out Samuel. "Think you can handle a demon?"

"No need to tell me twice!" said Azure, water swirling and surrounding her hands. Samuel nodded before transforming into his huge form as Azure's eyes grew sharp and serious.

"Water Dragon's Cyclone!" yelled Azure, moving her hands in a counter clockwise direction in front of her, forming a circular torrent of water before firing it at the two demons she and Samuel were facing and sending them straight into the air. Samuel flew into the air and sliced through the demons with his claws, defeating them.

As soon as the demons they fought were defeated, Kagura walked up to them as Samuel flew down next to Azure, still in his fighting form. "Did you get yours too? Huh, not bad for a couple of Fairy Tail wizards."

"You bested those demons on your own?" asked Samuel.

"There are lots of folks in Nova Soul as strong as me," explained Kagura. "By the way, what were your names?" After introducing themselves, Kagura said, "Alright, I'll remember that. Very impressive how you fought those demons. But that's as far as you'll be poking your noses into this. The rest is a job for us in the Nova Soul guild. We'll handle this on our own."

"...Bite me," said Azure rudely as she cross her arms in annoyance.

"What?" asked Kagura, surprised.

"You say that you'll handle this on your own, but me and Samuel saw you had trouble fighting off those demons. Don't lie, because I can tell. If you weren't having trouble, you would never have told us to go fight the other demons. Besides, where's the rest of your guild anyways?"

"They were scattered around the temple, trying to locate Chen Yakomo. A few went with me, but they were eaten by the demons. Those weaklings..."

"If I were you, I wouldn't dare call my guildmates weaklings."

"I don't need to listen to you. You're not even a member of my guild," said Kagura. "Why are you even here anyways? Do you need the money for the request or something?"

'Well, it's true I do need the money for my guild-"

"See? You're doing it for yourself! How greedful the Fairy Tail wizards have fallen. Leave now, or you'll face the wrath of Nova Soul!"

"You're not even listening to me, lady!" shouted Azure. "Besides, I'm doing this for my guild! I don't have use for money! Except for clothes! And food! And for rent! But other than that, I have no need for money!"

"Whatever reasons you have don't concern me," said Kagura. "Anyways, I'm going inside and kill Chen Yakomo myself. Don't get in my way."

"Hey, if you do that alone, you'll get killed! You need the help of your guild!" argued Azure.

"No, I need to do this alone. It's the only way."

"We have no guarantee that you'll be able to come out alive," said Samuel.

"I dont care. As long as Chen Yakomo is dead, I'll be satisfied. And if I die, I'll take her down with me, no matter what!"

Azure and Samuel glared at each other for a quick second before turning towards Kagura. "Alright, you would do anything to kill Chen Yakomo, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. She is our common enemy and eating human lives. She must not live any longer!"

"Even if that meant someone else killed Chen Yakomo?"

"I don't care who kills her, as long as she's dead."

"Then, if you met someone stronger than Chen Yakomo, and he or she was really powerful, would you promise to have him or her slay Chen Yakomo if you and your guild are unable to?" asked Azure.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Do you promise to have him or her slay her?"

"Of course."

"Good.," said Azure, in agreement. "Kagura! There's someone right behind you, a bit far away!"

"What?!" The moment Kagura turned around, Azure grabbed onto the back of Samuel and Samue flew off into the temple as fast as he could. "What the hell?! Damn Fairy Tail wizard! Goddamnit!"

"Lady Kagura!" shouted one of the men from Nova Soul. "What happened here?! Are you alright?!"

"..." Kagura, though irritated, had to admit that Azure was feisty enough to reject her and slip right through with a quick plan made with her partner, Samuel through eye contact. Kagura then started to explain what happen to her fellow guild members...

"Yeah! It felt good to troll someone for once!" cheered Azure, holding onto Samuel as he flew. "Huh? I sense something huge coming."

"So do I," agreed Samuel. "I'm sensing strong up ahead. I think it's in the next room, let's go!"

In the next room, it was huge, had a lot of room, but it had various cracks on the walls and the floor. As to be expected from a very old temple. However, there was something, or someone else in the room, and it happened to be a beautiful looking woman with long black hair down to her knees, white skin, also wearing a beautiful kimono and a fan. Plus, she was floating in mid-air and licking something from her fingers.

"Hey! Are you Chen Yakomo?" asked Azure.

"Hmm?" The woman looked up and noticed two others have arrived. "Yes I am. What is it? I only finished my dinner a moment ago. But then, I find the people of this island very bitter and unwilling. Is it perhaps they do not have strong wills?"

"Ugh, sick!" said Azure in disgust. "How could you eat people? Oh wait, you're a demon, never mind! But how could you?! I'm gonna tear you down like there's no tommorow!"

"I agree as well," agreed Samuel, getting ready to fight. "If it'll prevent more deaths, you must be eliminated!"

"Well then, I hope that when I devour you, you will be more delicious than those villagers I ate," said Chen Yakomo, unamused. With a yell, Samuel charged forward as Azure's aura changed from friendliness to serious.

Samuel kept trying to slash at Chen Yakomo with everything he's got, but no matter how long his claws were or how much power he put them in, Chen Yakomo easily kept dodging them over and over. Finally, she decided to counter by swinging her fan foward, summoning a strong force to blow Samuel away and crash onto the wall.

"Water Dragon's Force!" Using both arms, Azure lifts up a body of water almost as big as a river, and hurls it towards Chen Yakomo with tremendous force. However, even though the magic spell made contact, Chen Yakomo didn't seem faze, only wet.

Silently, Chen Yakomo swung her fan in front of her, and strong winds surrounded her, drying her. "Now, now. That wasn't nice, little boy," said Chen Yakomo, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger.

"Water Dragon's Rush!" In a flash, Azure was in front of Chen Yakomo, surprising her. "Water Dragon's Wing Attack!" Swirling her arms at her side, she made a strong wave that crashed against each other when she brought both arms together, with its target being Chen Yakomo.

Once again, Chen Yakomo was wet, but not even the slightest bit of injured. Instead, she swung her fan in a vertical arc and a concentrated beam of wind shot towards Azure in close distance. Azure leaned back as fats as she could, and luckily made it on time.

Then, Samuel took over and tried to retaliate again, but he was blown back by a gust of wind, along with Azure. Soon, both of them crashed against the wall, but stood up, a bit injured.

"What devilry is this?! We might as well fight against wind, for all we can do!" grunted Samuel.

"It is senseless for you to struggle, young ones," replied Chen Yakomo. "You will find yourselves incapable of inflicting the slightest pain. Therefore, surrender now and allow me to-"

"Your days of terror are over, Chen Yakomo!" shouted a man's voice. Everyone turned to see Nova Soul members rushing in the room, either wielding magic like fireballs or weapons. "Prepare to die!"

Suddenly, all of the Nova Soul members started firing spells or weapons, trying to destroy Chen Yakomo. With a simple small swung of her fan, a small gust of wind was able to deflect all of them.

"What pathetic little weaklings I shall devour you all," said Chen Yakomo. Samuel and Azure watched with horror and shock as the Nova Soul members were literally being devoured by Chen Yakomo. Of course, Azure tried to use her magic to stop her, but it didn't have any effect, and Samuel was just too shock to even try to help as the screams filled the temple. Soon, half of the room was covered in blood, and Chen Yakomo was wiping the blood off her fingers. "Oh? Are there anymore that wish to be devoured?"

"Don't you dare look down on others, Chen Yakomo!" yelled a familiar voice. Both Samuel and Azure turned to see Kagura arriving at the room they were in. "We won't bow down to demons like you! We'll keep struggling as hard as we can until we approach death's door! That's to be expected from the guild, Nova Soul!"

With that speech said, Kagura ran past Samuel and Azure and started firing as many powerful fire magic as she could towards Chen Yakomo, but once again, it didn't seem much effect, except for a few dust specks on Chen Yakomo's kimono.

"Oh! What a fierce one! Perhaps this one will taste better than the others!" chuckled Chen Yakomo. With three swings of her fan, she sent three swift scythes of wind towards Kagura, who wasn't expecting an attack like this. As a result, she got hit by them and fell to her knees, bleeding.

"Hey! You have to escape!" warned Samuel.

"No! Gah...in my guild, those who are weak will be kicked out...or in this case, die...If I am weak, then I accept my fate..." gasped Kagura as a blood puddle formed under her knees from her wounds. "You...Azure and Samuel...do you both want to live? If so, then keep struggling for your life, and I'll do the same...even if it means eternal torture!"

"Ah, enough talk," sighed Chen Yakomo, bored. "I shall devour you first!" Once more, the Wind Sorceress completely devoured Kagura in a mere few seconds. Just seeing that again wanted to make Samuel throw up. "Ohh! What a marvalous flavor! Ngh!" Suddenly, she started winching in pain. "T-those humans...what are they doing in my stoma-AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Without warning, a couple of pointed weapons stabbed from the stomach, making Chen Yakomo scream even more. "Even after being devoured, the people inside continue to struggle," gasped Samuel as he wrote that down on his sketchpad. "I've never seen their like anywhere else!"

"Samuel," spoke Azure, softly. "This is our chance."

_'Oh! If we attacked now, our offense would be double, thus defeating Chen Yakomo quickly!' _thought Samuel, understanding. Quickly, he flew up in the air and fired some lasers from his claws towards the vulnerable Chen Yakomo.

At the same time, Azure shouted, "Water Dragon's Deluge Scythe!" Bringing both arms together, she jumped towards the air and held onto what seems to be a scythe made completely of water before she brought it down. Both Samuel's lasers and Azure's spell sliced Chen Yakomo to pieces, vanishing her into the afterlife.

After the fight was over, Azure reverted back to her normal, cheerful self, but was sad because an entire guild was annihilated by just one demon. "We would have perished if it had not been for Nova Soul's sacrifice."

"Yeah," agreed Azure.

After they headed back to the village, they explained everything what was going on and that they defeated Chen Yakomo with the help of Nova Soul. Everyone attended a funeral for all of them since they deserved it.

When it was over, Moka said, "Here's your reward, just like I promised. 70,000 Jewels and the Magic Motorcycle."

"But, the Nova Soul helped us out," said Azure. "I'd feel bad if we just took it."

"It's okay. Take it," assured Moka.

"Yes, it comes from good intentions," agreed Samuel, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Okay, then. I will accept it. Thanks!" Taking the rewards, they started heading back to the Fairy Tail guild to inform the others about their adventures. Of course, they decided to tell them about the Nova Soul's sacrifice, since it was the least they could do.

* * *

**Hope: Alright! End of the chapter! It'll be a while before I upload anyways, so read and review!**


	5. Murder Mystery part 1

**Hope: Yeah! I'm starting to think of Azure as one of my favorite characters!**

**Azure: Thanks!**

**Hope: Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you do the disclaimer!**

**Azure: Alright. Mage of Hope doesn't own Fairy Tail, except the OCs! **

* * *

"Whooooo!" squealed Azure, as she rode her motorcycle from some woods and back to the guild. Ever since she got her magical vehicle, which happened to be a motorcycle, she has been riding it and even learned how to use it. Heck, she even used a lot of magic power to speed it up, and it didn't even affect her! Due to that, she's been doing a lot of shopping for Kinana, and she didn't mind, as long as she used her motorcycle.

Of course, since Samuel is Azure's partner, whenever she used the motorcycle and he had to go with her, he just flew. The reason why was because the first and last time he rode the motorcycle, well, let's just say he's scared of Azure's motorcycle. Azure made sure to take good care of her motorcycle, and hid it away whenever it rained.

"Hey, I'm back!" announced Azure, opening the guild doors with some grocery bags in her hands.

"Thank you," thanked Kinana, retrieving the grocery bags.

"By the way, I have a question. Do you know some guy named Lyon?" asked Azure.

"Lyon?" wondered Reedus, painting a picutre of a beautiful, red sunset. "Hmm...well, he's a member of Lamia Scale, but that's all I know."

"Lamia Scale, huh? The second greatest guild..." muttered Azure. "Okay, thanks Reedus!" Azure skipped towards the Request Board, where Samuel was. "What are you picking this time, Samuel?"

"I choose...this one. It is the most intelligent request of all," replied Samuel, flying up and snatching a request.

"Let me see..." said Azure, reading the request. _'There's been a huge threat and an evil scientist...details details...Yeah, this is filled with difficult words I don't know. I figured Samuel would choose something like this,' _thought Azure. _'And what's with the reward? A few larcimas and some rare catnip? Who'll accept this kind of request other than Samuel?' _

"Master?" called Azure while Samuel left the guild to do his request.

Macao, who was currently playing some card game with Wakaba, turned his head towards Azure and asked, "What?"

"I want to go on a vacation for a few days. I don't know where I'm going to go, but it's only for a few days. So can I please go?"

Macao thought about it for a while. He still didn't completely trust her, but he would accept the fact that she was a Dragon Slayer. The only reason why he didn't fully trust her was because she could be in the Magic Council, and he didn't want the same incident like Doranbolt. Wait, he had an idea...

"Alright, you can go," decided Macao, waving his hand once.

"Thanks, Master! You're the best!" With that said, Azure ran out of the guild in the blink of an eye, got on her motorcycle, and rode out of there. Since it was a Magical Vehicle, you had to use magic power as fuel, and since Azure has a very tremendous amount of magic power, more than anyone else in the guild, she did just that.

After she was gone, Macao called, "Jet! Laki!"

"What is it, Master?" asked Laki.

"I still don't trust Azure. Sure she proved that she's a Dragon Slayer, but I don't want any incident like a Magic Council joining the guild. Therefore, I want you to go after Azure and spy on her, just this once. I just don't want anything bad to happen the guild again."

"Alright, but in my opinion, I say that Azure is nice," sighed Laki.

"Don't worry, we'll see what she's up to!" promised Jet. Then, with his High Speed magic, he carefully, but quickly started catching up to try to fiond Azure.

"Hey, wait!" Laki chased after him, knowing that she didn't have the same kind of speed he had.

About a few hours later, Azure decided to take a break since she was running low on magic power, and she was too tired to continue. Luckily, there was a stream up ahead and a lovely plain, so she stopped there and tied her motorcycle with a chain around a tree.

The weather was truly splendid. It wasn't like any other perfect day, for that was the only difference. The temperature was mildly warm, genial rays of sunlight permeated through the air, the gentle cool breeze blew constantly, and there wasn't a single sight of danger. Plus, the stream water was really refreshing and clean, as if it has never been polluted before. Azure thought that the gods were probably rewarding her for all her hardships she endured over the years.

Yawning, Azure realized she hadn't had much sleep yesterday since Samuel was teaching her new things. You see, in order for Azure to travel through lots of places, Samuel was sorta her tutor and Azure had to gain knowledge eventually, so they often do lessons almost every night.

Deciding to rest for a little longer, Azure laid against the lush green hill and began to fall asleep.

* * *

_Later... _

"Are we there yet?" whined Toby as he and his team were walking down the road. All of his tea members were here except for Jura, who decided to go on a mission by himself.

"For the last time Toby, no," sighed Yuka, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Chelia, pointing to some figure laying near a tree. Curious, the team decided what to check it out, in case it was a suspicious person, or maybe even a burgular. After all, their mission was to catch a burgular in the next town.

When they got there, they were surprised to see a young kid sleeping on the grass, his hands behind his head to relax, and his trademark cap hiding his face. On top of that, he looked a lot like Gray.

"Gray? No, it couldn't be," muttered Lyon, surprised.

"Hey, Lyon? What do we do?" asked Chelia.

"..." Looking around, Lyon saw a motorcycle tied to a tree nearby. Thinking that the motorcycle belonged to the boy, he decided, "We'll leave him be. The next town's a few more miles away. He's probably a traveler, or lives in that town.'

"Yeah. And he's got nothing to do with us anyways," agreed Yuka as he and his team left the small area.

About a few hours later, Jet and Laki FINALLY arrived at the small area Azure was sleeping in. The reason why they were late was one, Laki was too slow, two, Azure was riding too fast on her motorcycle, and three, for the first time, Jet was SLOW.

"About...time..." gasped Laki, looking at Azure's sleeping figure on the ground. "How long...do you think...she was sleeping?"

"I don't...know..." panted Jet. Suddenly, both of them froze up when Azure yawned and started stretching her arms. "Oh shit! Hide!" hissed Jet.

When Azure finally woke up, she stretched her body to ease her muscles before sniffing the air. She sighed and called out, "Jet! Laki! You guys can come out now!"

Appearing behind a tree, Laki asked, "How did you know we were here?"

"Easy, I got my dragon slayer's sense, remember? So, it was easy to smell you guys out."

Jet sighed. 'Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that."

_'Hmm...did Master order them to follow me? I think they're still suspicious of me, despite the fact I didn't do anything wrong. Well,if I want to prove that I'm innocent, I might as well,' _thought Azure. "If you guys wanted to go on my vacation, why didn't you just say so? Come on!"

Jet and Laki looked at each other in surprise. She wasn't going to ask why they followed her? Either she was too carefree, or she really was dumb. "Um...okay," said Laki.

"Great! Now, get onto my motorcycle!" ordered Azure, already running to her motorcycle and sitting on top of it.

"I'm good. I can run as fast as I can," assured Jet.

"But Jet, you ran out of magic power a while ago," reminded Laki.

"It's okay! Just get in my motorcycle and we'll be in the town much faster! Besides, I've already regained my magic power while I was sleeping, so we should be fine!" said Azure, strapping the SE-plug onto her wrist.

Both Laki and Jet looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Luckily, the motorcycle had enough room for two more people, but that was it. The moment they all sat onto the motorcycle, Azure took off in a very high speed that went past the speed limit, if there was ever even one.

* * *

_Later, in Gardenia Town... _

About half an hour later, when Azure, Laki, and Jet finally arrived in town, Azure was the only one not feeling like barfing up. While Azure locked her motorcycle with a magic chain near a small parking lot for Magic Vehicles, Laki and Jet had to excuse themselves to go to the bathroom.

After Laki and Jet came back, Azure pointed to a large restaurant and asked, "How about we eat there?"

Laki, feeling a bit relieved, nodded and said, "Sure. I'm feeling a bit hungry myself."

"Man...I never thought anyone would go that fast," mumbled Jet, clutching his stomach. Azure swung open the doors and held it so that Laki and Jet could pass through. One of the waitress welcomed the trio and escorted them to a table near a window. Azure, Laki, and Jet ordered their own beverages and meals to the waitress as soon as they were seated down.

"By the way, I never got to know you guys well," admitted Azure after she took a sip of her own drink. "So...do you want to talk about ourselves, like what our hobbies are or something?"

"Hmm...sorry, I'm thinking of any good hobbies, but I can't really say much," said Jet. "I do have this magic called High Speed that lets me go fast. And my best friend is Droy."

"That much I can figure out," said Azure. "What about you, Laki?"

"Well, I like glasses a lot, and I absolutely dislike perverts!" said Laki proudly.

"Me too! Well actually, I don't really like glasses on myself because they'll make me all dorky," admitted Azure. "Ok, so my hobbies are fighting monsters, riding my motorcycle, going to adventures, kicking bad guys' butts! Oh, and treasure hunting for good things too! Oh, and I love flying! I only wish that Samuel would give me free rides though!"

"It seems like you're more of the tomboyish type," said Laki.

"Yeah, I get that a lot!...And I get a lot of comments about me being a boy!"

"Hey, don't you get annoyed when you're being mistaken as a boy?" asked Jet, taking a bite of his burger.

"Actually, it's pretty fun!" said Azure. "And the best part is the reactions when people find out I'm a girl!"

"Why not grow your hair out so that people can tell you're a girl?" asked Laki, eating her salad.

"Yeah, my hair grows pretty fast sometimes, and I don't like long hair because it gets in the way, especially during the summer, so I just cut it off clean."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A scream of horror could be heard in the distance outside.

Azure stood up. "What was that?!"

Jet and Laki and a few other customers also stood up, alerted. "Maybe we should go check and see," suggested Laki. The trio ran outside, but not before paying their bill of course. As they ran out to the road, another ear-piercing scream could be heard in the plaza which happened to be a block away.

When they finally arrived, a horrifying and unbelievable scene unfolded before them.

On the south side of the plaza, was the only bell tower in Gardenia Town. But a rope was dangling down from the display window in the middle of the third floor, and at the front end of the rope loop was a man dangling in the air.

The rope wrapped around the man's neck seemed tight, and he seemed to be choking, struggling for life. Luckily, he managed to loosen the rope's grip a bit and breath a little easily. However, that was an even bigger problem, like the fact that a dagger was pierced deeply into his chest.

Azure recovered from her shock a second later and yelled out, "Pull it out!"

The man gave Azure a single glance before using one hand to try to pull out the dagger, while his other hand was trying to loosen the rope. However, the dagger seemed to be too deep to pull it out. And with each second, the man was slowly dying due to blood loss and lack of air. The man who was being hanged was far too high for anyone to jump up and reach him.

"Hey, I'm going to help from above! You guys catch him from below!" ordered Jet to Azure and Laki before rushing to climb up the stairs using his speed magic. It seems like he'll go to the third floor and cut the rope. Meanwhile, Azure, Laki, and a few others hurried down to the spot below where the man in the air was dangling.

However, it was already too late. The man couldn't endure any more pain and just hung there, unmoved as the blood from his chest started to stain his clothes.

Countless screams filled the skies of the peaceful town. Jet managed to get to the third floor where everyone can see him and untie the rope. The others managed to catch the dead man's body before laying him on the ground.

Azure turned to the crowd who was scared and confused and shouted, "Everyone, please stay calm and call for the Magic Council!"

It appears the crowd understood her intention, and some of the men ran off to fetch some Rune Knights. Laki called out to Jet, "Jet, did you find anyone there?!"

"No! I searched everywhere the second I saw the man dead and untied the rope! Hold on! I'll be down in a sec!" Just as he predicted, he climbed down the stairs in a flash. "Inside the bell tower, I saw a table, and in one of the table's legs, there was somewhat a thin-looking sturdy rope tied there. I untied that and that seemed to be what was making that man hang in the air.

"Hmm...if this was in a normal situation, the murderer tied that rope, stabbed that man, then stuffed the man's head into the loop before pushing him off," suggested Laki.

"Well, we definitely can't leave this alone. It'll be serious trouble if a murderer is on the loose," said Azure, determined.

"Wait, what? We should let the Magic Council handle this," said Jet. "After all, this is none of our business."

"Yeah right. I don't know about you two, but I'm going to investigate this! You know from those detective stories, the police always arrive late, and the main character, aka the detective, always solves the crime!"

"But this is different," said Laki. "Although...fine. We'll help you out."

"Man, a two-on-one vote, huh?" sighed Jet. "Fine, I'm in."

Azure nodded before shouting to the crowd, "To the eyewitness who first spotted this, can we talk to you!"

About a few seconds later, a young girl that looks like 18-19 years old timidly walked out of the crowd. Laki walked in front of the girl and spot in a soft tone, "We're sorry for bothering you after you saw such a horrifying thing. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Tio," answered the young girl, trembling.

"Um...what's your relationship with that man?" asked Azure.

"I'm a friend of that person who just got killed," answered Tio. "His name is Ryo. We were scheduled to have dinner together, but I got lost, and he..."

It seems she couldn't continue as she began trembling more and started silently crying. Laki gently patted her back, assuring she was safe. "It's alright...calm down."

"Thank you..." said Tio, wiping away her tears. "Anyways, me and Ryo used to be in the same, but small guild together, and would occasionally eat or hang out together. But today, there was too many people and we got lost in the plaza, and as I was searching for him, he-he dropped out of the window from the bell tower and was dangling in the air with a dagger stuck to his chest..."

"Did you see anyone else?" asked Jet.

Tio slowly nodded. "Yes. It was just for a moment, but I felt like I saw...someone behind Ryo."

Azure cletched her fists tightly, knowing how serious the situation is. Was that criminal in that room? If that was the case, the criminal stabbed Ryo, pushed him out of the window, and got away while no one was looking. If that was the case, perhaps the criminal was a mage that had high agility even faster than Jet's? Or maybe the criminal used some sort of teleporting magic.

"Did you know that person?" asked Azure, still remaining calm.

Tio pondered for a while, shook her head. "Well, this may not be the best thing to ask, but do you know any reasons why Ryo was killed?" asked Laki gently.

As to be expected, Tio immediantly stiffened the moment she asked that. It couldn't be helped, seeing how Tio just witnessed her friend being killed. The question may be rude and uncomfortable, but if there was anyone that might be suspicious,that might be a very powerful clue. But Tio just shook her head again.

About a few minutes later, a large group of Rune Knights appeared at the scene. Some of them were investigating Ryo's dead body, some were guarding the crime scene, and some others were telling the crowd to go home. Of course, the Rune Knights questioned the witnesses, and most of the information they got were from Azure, Laki, Jet, and Tio. After the whole interrogation, the Rune Knights told them they could go home.

Once Azure, Laki, and Jet settled in a small inn room that had two beds, Jet asked, "So, what do we do?"

"Let's check all the information we have," suggested Laki. "First, in that room where Ryo was stabbed, the killer must have tied the rope around his neck, stabbed him, then throw him out of the window. Or, the killer, which I'll perfer as a male, stabbed Ryo, tied the rope around him really fast, and then threw him out the window. Either way, Ryo was killed."

"Yeah, and that Tio girl said that he was her friend. I feel bad for her already," admitted Jet. "But according to her story, it didn't seem like anyone would have a grudge against them, at least not Tio. We don't know about Ryo, though."

"So, you think that Ryo might be gambling or something like that? I heard that if people don't pay their debts, the penalty is really bad, and the worse is probably death," said Azure.

"Maybe. You've got a point," said Laki. "Hey, how did that killer escape from the crime scene so quickly?"

"There's so many possibilities," said Jet. "He could have been a mage, and used some sort of invisibility magic. Or speed magic like I can, or teleporation magic."

"I don't think so," said Azure. "If it was invisibility magic, wouldn't the killer have hid and stabbed you in the back since you were the only one alone? And if he used speed magic, we would have caught a glimpse of this guy running out of the doors of the bell tower. And if he used the windows, he'd be suicidal."

"Yeah, so it's probably teleportation magic?"

"Possibly," said Azure. "Hey, I got it! What if the killer was a mage, and he was from some dark guild, and Tio and Ryo were from the same guild together? And what if their guild owned something the dark guild wanted?"

That thought never occurred to Laki and Jet, but it did surprise them. "Yeah, that never popped into my head until now," agreed Laki. "Maybe we should ask Tio tommorow somewhere if she was ever in a guild before. And besides, we'll be like her bodyguards."

"If that's settled, then we should catch some shut-eye," yawned Azure.

"Yeah, let's get some rest," agreed Jet, turning off the lights. He slept on a separate bed all by himself, while Laki and Azure, being the only two girls, slept with each other in the other bed.

* * *

_The next day, during the afternoon... _

Once Tio was finally released from interrogation from the Rune Knights, Azure and her group decided to treat her to lunch and talk to her as well. Tio looked like she didn't get any sleep at all as she continued to blink.

Once taking a seat in the restaurant where they were currently have lunch, Laki apologized, "We're sorry for bothering you when you're friend was just...um..."

"No worries," assured Tio. "I want to hurry up and find out who the culprit is too."

"Okay, not to be rude or anything, but we'll just cut to the chase then," said Azure. "Miss Tio, did you happen to be in a guild before?"

"...Yes," answered Tio quietly.

"Okay then. Me and my friends came with another hypothesis. Did some sort of incident happen in your guild?" asked Jet.

"What they mean is," started Laki gently, shooting both Jet and Azure angry glares for probably discomforting Tio. "I know this is tough for you to answer, Tio. But we hope you can tell us the truth, and we think that whatever happened in your guild may have something to do with a grudge or revenge. Is there something really important?"

"..." Tio kept her head down, and after a moment of silence, she nodded slowly. "Yes, there really is something, and I already told some Rune Knights about it. I'm really sorry for not saying it before, and I never wanted to remember it. But I have to. Because that incident caused our guild to be wiped out."

"Can you start at the beginning?"

"Yes. Our guild's name was Journey's Emity. This guild was a weak treasure hunting guild with only ten members in it. But we often went on expeditions to search for lost treasures to sell and help our poor village. But, about half a year ago, we found a small, but rare item that can change the weather anytime, anywhere. Then, we split into two groups. One where everyone would use the item for emergencies, and one where we would sell it for money to help our poor village."

"What happened next?"

"After a rough argument, we decided to put it at ease with a vote. In the end, it was 7-3 in favor of selling it. Our guild master, Liz, decided to travel to the next city to sell the item, but she never came back. It was over a month since she was gone, and we later discovered she was dead and buried. It was impossible for our guild master to take it and run away, so we had a bad feeling. Now, out guild had only 9 people left, so we thought it was one of us. Of course, we thought about it, but we weren't thinkign straight and we started to suspect one another, and soon, the guild collapsed and everyone went their separate ways."

The brief silence seemed to be affecting the four of them. It's really an uncomforting story to hear. However, this is really something that could happen. This was not the first time a guild has been disbanded. Over time, any guild could disband anytime and be forgotten, especially a weak guild.

"Um...who are the three that didn't want to sell it?" asked Azure.

"Myself, Ryo, and a man named Hector."

"Hector...huh...?" mumbled Laki. "Tio, did you still kept in contact with Hector and Ryo?"

"Well, I'm not sure about Hector, but I did hear he is part of the Rune Knights, and I met with Ryo every now and then."

"I see...sorry for asking you things you didn't want to mention about."

Tio shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm sorry, but I am awfully tired, and I want to go home, if you don't have anymore questions."

"No, I think that's all," said Azure. After Tio left, Azure suggested, "Hey, what if the killer wanted to kill Hector, Ryo, and Tio?"

"Yeah," agreed Laki. She snapped her fingers and said, "I got it! I now realize what that name Hector meant to me! I have this friend who's in the Magic Council! His name's Hector! Maybe we could arrange a meeting or something!"

"Yeah, that's be great!" agreed Azure. Then, she ran after Tio, yelling, "Miss Tio! Wait up!"

* * *

_A few hours later... _

Luckily, Azure and her small group managed to locate Hector in Gardenia Town. He seemed shaken up by the fact that his guildmate was dead, but after Azure and her group found him and explained the situation, he seemed to be relieved that Tio was still alive, and followed them to the inn room where everyone arrange to meet.

By the time they arrived, it was already sundown. A few hours ago, everyone except Hector who wasn't there arrange a meeting inside the inn room, and let Tio hide somewhere in the inn room until they came back.

Azure knocked on the door of the room she and her group were currently staying in and called, "This is Azure. We brought Hector." She heard the door unlock and open, seeing Tio's timid face.

Once everyone was seated in some chairs and a small couch, the tension in the air was so tense, everyone could see that Hector was nervous. The first one who spoke up was Tio. "...It's been a while, Hector."

Hector bit his lips nervously, and answered in a hoarse voice,"Um...I never thought we would see each other again."

"Hector, I heard you're currently a member of the Run Knights," spoke Tio softly. "That's really amazing."

"...Tio, why was Ryo killed? Was he the one who took that rare item? Is he the guy who killed our guild master?" asked Hector nervously. Those words basically meant that he didn't do anything with the murder of his guild master and Ryo. If this was an act, he would be a good actor then.

Tio said, "That's impossible. Ryo and I really respected our leader from the bottom of our hearts. The reason we were against selling that rare item was so we could help the crops grow in our poor village."

'T-that's what I thought, too. Don't forget that I was against selling that item too. B-but, why did that killer kill Ryo? Is he going after us next?" This didn't look like an act at all, and he looked really frightened too.

"...Maybe our guildmaster is taking revenge on her own," said Tio quietly and calmly.

"Wha..." The Rune Knight opened his mouth and panted. Even Azure and her friends were feeling a bit scared when she said that.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I could only think," continued Tio, standing up and walking towards the window, staring out. "Speaking of which, even though the one who murdered our guildmaster is someone from our guild, it could have been all of us. When we found the rare item, there was no need for a vote. We could have selfishly sold the item and kept it for ourselves. But what the guildmaster says, goes. But she gave up on that selfish desire to sell it and thought about not only the guild, but the village as well. That's why she became like this, and took revenge on us who can't give up on our desires."

The silence suddenly engulfed the room, and an icy wind swayed the air inside the room. The only sounds besides the wind was the armor from the trembling Hector. He looked down and muttered in a trance-like state, "No way...you're kidding..."

He suddenly stood up and shouted, "You have got to be kidding! There's no way! Absolutely no way! Ghosts don't exist! It just can't!"

Tio, who turned around to face Hector, was now thinking of something to say. **THUD! **A deep sound suddenly echoed through the room, and Tio's eyes opened, and a thin trail of blood ran down from her mouth to her cheek. Her body began to stagger and she spun before putting her hand on the open window.

A dagger was stabbed deep in Tio's body from the back. It seems whoever stabbed her must have done it when her back was turned. Tio's body swayed, then slowly fell out of the window.

Laki almost let out a scream, and Azure rushed over to try to reach out to Tio. "TIO!" She poked her body out of the window and saw just in time to see Tio's body all splattered in a puddle of blood. People who were nearby screamed at the sight and some rushed to call the Rune Knights. Azure's mind could only confirm one thing.

Tio is dead.

* * *

**Hope: Ooh! Shocking! Next part is the last part for this murder mystery! Anyways, read and review!**


	6. Murder Mystery part 2

**Hope: Alright! Here's the final part of the murder mystery! I know this may be similar to SAO, but the killer is way different! Anyways, Lucy please do the disclaimer!**

**Lucy: Mage of Hope doesn't own Fairy Tail, or Sword Art Online. **

* * *

_'How?!' _Azure wanted to scream. _'How could this happen?!' _Azure forced herself to turn away from the stone floor where Tio's dead body laid and looked up. About a few blocks away from the inn, on the roof of a building about as tall as the inn, was a person covered in a black cloak that was impossible to see the face.

Quickly, Azure let her left leg step on the window still. "Jet! Laki! Protect Hector!" Before Laki or Jet had a say in this, Azure jumped towards the building that was separated from the inn. Even so, it was still reckless to jump, sop she can't use an landing. Instead, she grabbed onto the side of the roof she wanted to land on, and used all her strength to pull up, spin in the air, and land on the roof. The people below thought she was crazy to do such a stunt, but Azure didn't care about that for the moment, for the criminal was getting away!

Laki rushed to the window and yelled, "Azure! Stop! Come back!"

Azure ignored her, started running across the roofs as the figure started running, and shouted, "Hold it right there!' Azure made sure that her dashing speed didn't slow down as she continued to jump roof from roof and dodging the daggers the figure was throwing at her. The criminal in the hooded robe just watches Azure try to chase him down. As the both of them are just separated by two buildings, the criminal starts to mutter something and a magic circle started to form from his feet.

Azure realized he was going to cast something and cursed, "Damn it!" Her fingers on her right hand suddenly turned to claws made of water as she kept running foward. "Water Dragon's Throwing Knives!" She threw the claws of water towards the criminal like throwing knives, only to make him cancel his magic instead of intending to hurt him. However, she was too late, because the criminal had already disappeared when the magic circle below him had started to glow and he teleported away.

"Tch," was all Azure had to say after she came to a stop. "I should have been more faster..."

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice. Azure looked down, and saw a muscular young man with animal features, and another petite young man with bushy eyebrows and long blue hair tied in a braid chasing after two guys in dark cloaks that had bags of money in their arms.

"Meh, why not? I have to take my anger on something anyways," muttered Azure, shrugging her shoulders. She jumped down from the roof and landed on one man's head so hard, he got knocked out instantly. When the man got knocked out, his partner and the two men chasing them stopped and were surprised at this act. Then, Azure jumped off the ground, leaped off the nearest wall, and kicked the partner in the face, also knocking him out.

"D-did you see that, Yuka?!" exclaimed the man with animal features.

"Whew! That's a lot better!" cheered Azure with a grin on her face. She turned to the two still standing and said, "Hey, you guys! Take care of these two guys and return the money, okay?"

"Um...sure?" said the man named Yuka. Azure nodded before turning around and tailing out of there, leaving the two alone with the two knocked out robbers.

Just then, Lyon and Chelia ran into the street, looking worried. "Yuka! Toby! What happened?!"

Yuka answered, "Well, you see..."

* * *

_Back at the inn... _

Azure ran up the stairs into the room she was staying in, knocked on the door, and called out her name. When the door was opened, Jet was standing there, with a relieved look on his face. Inside the room, Laki was already in a fighting position, and Hector was clinging onto himself in fear.

"Idiot! Don't be so reckless!" scolded Laki, hitting Azure on the head for jumping out of the window and chasing the criminal by herself.

Azure, who has a bump on her head, rubbed it. "Oww...Sorry..."

"So, what happened?" asked Jet.

"I couldn't catch that guy. Actually, I couldn't even tell if it was a guy or a girl. So, I'm assuming it's a guy."

"...Maybe it's not," spoke Hector's shallow voice. "Maybe that was our guildmaster, Liz that killed Tio. If she's a ghost now, then everything makes sense. She woudl take revenge on us for us not coming with her to sell that item. That-that person now was her!"

Before Hector could go to the point of insanity, Laki spoke to him in a gentle voice, "Hector, I feel like it wasn't a ghost. You told me that Liz was a strong and determined leader who always cares for her village and guildmates. I don't think she's the kind of person to get revenge."

Hector kept his head down as he spoke, "No, you are right. But, she's also extremely strict as well as fiercer. That's why, if someone killer her, Liz would not forgive them, and would even become a ghost to pass judgement onto that person."

Azure sighed while putting her hands on her hips. "If you believe that's the case, that's alright. But I definitely won't. Those two last murders have to be connected somehow to the killer. We'll definitely find it and prove it to you, and you're to follow our agreement and help us."

"H-Huh?"

"Well, if the killer already killed Ryo and Tio, they might be after you next. And I highly doubt it's Liz because one, ghosts are ridiculous, and two, because ghosts can't do anything in physical form, like pick things up."

_Knock. Knock. _Jet heard the door knocking and opened it first, only to reveal Rune Knights. After everyone was being interrogated, Azure, Jet, and Laki were released because they were supported by a fellow Rune Knight, and because of lack of evidence.

Once outside, Laki sighed and clutched her forehead. "Guys, I'm going to a small cafe to get a drink. I have a headache and I need some coffee. Want to come with me?"

"Sure," agreed Jet and Azure before following the purple-haired woman to the nearest cafe.

It didn't take long for the murder two hours ago to be the local news throughout Gardenia Town. Rune Knights were now guarding Gardenia Town all over, and telling folks to go home and lock their homes for the night. They were also interrogating suspicious looking people they saw, such as the two robbers Azure stopped.

Once seated, all three ordered coffee, and once they got theirs, Azure examined the brown, hot liquid inside. She never tasted coffee before, but she heard it was good. But she was told from her foster parent never to drink alcohol. Carefully, she took a sip of her coffee, then pulled it away in disgust. "How can people like this sort of thing?"

"Oh, is this your first time tasting coffee?" asked Laki. "Here, maybe some sugar will help." Laki got the small jar of sugar from the table, and poured some sugar in Azure's coffee with a teaspoon before mixing it in. "Now try it."

Azure tasted her coffee once more, and she felt the sweetness in her mouth as she swallowed it. "Mmm! This is good!"

"Now that we're settled down, let's talk about what happened so far," suggested Jet, leaning back his chair. "First off, we have no clue what that guy looks like or if he's cooperating with someone."

"Yeah," agreed Laki. "We have no suspects right now, and I would conside Hector as a suspect, but he was with us when Tio got killed, so it couldn't have been him."

"Actually, I've got a suspect. Two, really," admitted Azure. "You see, when I was returning to the inn after I couldn't find the killer, I saw some people chasing after two thugs stealing money. So, I knocked them out and handed them in."

"Well, there you go. The case is solved. Those two must have killed Ryo and Tio," decided Jet.

"No, I don't think so," said Azure. "The killer I was chasing from roof to roof was using teleportation magic. That's why I couldn't get to him. And when I was going back to the inn, I saw the two criminals running away. If they were being chased, why not use teleportation magic? Because they couldn't. Because they're not mages. Well, even if they were, I doubt they have teleportation magic."

"Then, who do you think it is?" asked Jet. "I just want this case to be over with already."

Then, the trio heard some women talking near the bar. One woman said, "Another murder? That's the second time this week! Now I'm really worried. Long before, there was this woman named Liz who got killed trying to get to this town."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Poor woman," said the second woman. "Wasn't her gravestone in the forest where the locals found her dead body? I heard she ran a small guild, and all her guildmembers came to her funeral. She must have been a kind woman."

Immediantly, Azure stood up. Laki said, "Azure! What are you doing?"

Azure turned to her and said, "Laki, Jet, Hector might have gone there to pay his respects to Liz's grave. If that's so, he'll be alone, and the killer might be too!"

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Jet as he watched Azure ran towards the exit.

"To the forest!" With that said, Azure ran out of the exit in a hurry.

Meanwhile, Lyon and his team were trying to find an inn for the night when they spotted one. Chelia then saw a motorcycle tied to a pole near the inn and questioned, "Hey, isn't this the same motorcycle we saw before?"

"Yeah, come to think about it," said Yuka, examining it. Just then, Azure ran past them and started unlocking the lock on her motorcycle frantically in a rush, ignoring the four of them.

"Hey! Lyon, that's the same boy that helped us take out the criminals!" said Toby, pointing to Azure, who paid no heed to them.

Lyon looked at Azure and realized he was also the same boy who was sleeping in the grass. "Excuse me," started Lyon. "I'd like to-"

"Sorry, no time mister," said Azure, finally unlocking the lock and on top of her motorcycle, wrapping the SE-plug around her wrist. "I've got an idiot to save!" Turning on her motorcycle, she rode off in a flash, leaving Lyon's team in the dust.

"What was that...?" wondered Yuka. Then, Jet and Laki ran past them, but stopped and panted for breath.

"Excuse me, did you see a kid about this tall, has a hat on, and is a bit too immature?" asked Jet to Lyon.

"If you're talking about that kid from before, he just went towards the direction of the forest," answered Lyon, pointing to the forest. "What's going on?"

"Azure's going to stop the killer!" said Laki before she and Jet ran off to the forest.

"A killer?! Lyon, we have to go!" cried Chelia, worried.

"Right. Let's hurry!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Hector... _

It was past 10:00 in the evening, and it was extremely dark at night. There were no monsters in the forest, but just normal, peaceful animals that are probably sleeping right now. There was nobody in the forest except for Hector, who was kneeling in front of a gravestone that said:

**R.I.P.**

**Liz Grants**

**X770-X790**

**"She had a beloved family and friends, and many admired her. She was a guildmaster of the guild, Journey's Emity. **

**May she rest in peace." **

The gravestone was covered in moss and the bottom was full of grass, and the moonlight seems to be shining down on the gravestone. The night wind that would occasionally blow from time to time let out a rustling cry, making Hector shiver.

If Hector wanted to confess his sins to Liz, this would be the only place. He put his forehead to the ground, not caring if dirt and sand got into his hair, and spoke in a clear voice, "I'm sorry! Please, forgive me Liz! I'm truly sorry! Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry! I never expected you to die! I, at least, should have gone with you! I'm sorry!"

_Rustle. Rustle. _Hector raised his head and turned his head to the other side, but he couldn't see anyone. After a few seconds passed, the leaves started moving with a rustling sound. Surprisingly, the person that came into view was someone Hector knew.

That person had long lavender-colored hair that reached her waist, cherry-colored lips, black armor, a black cloak, and she was wielding a spear.

"L-Lily?! Why are you here?!" exclaimed Hector, shocked. This person was one of his guild members from before the guild disbanded. So, why was she here?

"Oh? Can't I pay respects to our old guildmaster?" asked Lily, smiling lopsidedly. Hector didn't think that was Lily's true intentions, so he stood up and took a couple steps back. He had a bad feeling about this. "Right, so sorry, but I'm afraid this is it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do I really have to explain it? I thought you figured it out when I stepped out of the shadows. Whatever. I mean, you're going to die. Tonight."

"Wha-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt someone's presence nearby, and jumped to the side, nimbly dodging a sharp-looking knife that was intended for him. He turned and saw two people cloaked in dark cloaks, both wielding knives.

"Damn, he missed! I wanted him to at least have a painless death!" crackled one of the two people in an innocent, boyish voice. "Wait, this one's a Rune Knight! Awesome! A rare catch! I'll treasure this moment quite nicely!"

Hector, overcomed by fear, turned to Lily, who had a sadistic smile on her face. Knowing this may be where he dies, he decides to ask her one last question. "Why, Lily? What's going on? Did you kill Liz?"

"Of course I did," said Lily. "You always were dense, Hector. I killed her obviously for the money. I was never part of your stupid guild in the first place. Look." Lily turned around, and held up her hair, showing the mark of a vicious looking snake. It seems the two other cloaked figures also had marks like that somewhere in their bodies.

"Killer...Snake...?" wondered Hector. "The guild where you kill of Mages and take all of their things for fun?! Then why?! Why did you kill Ryo and Tio?"

"Well, I couldn't leave any witnesses alive, such as the guild members of Journey's Emity," replied Lily. "After you're done, I'll go for the rest of the guild members, if I can find them that is. Well, goodbye, Hector! You've had a nice life!"

As the two cloaked figures carefully turned to Hector, he couldn't help but close his eyes. Just when Hector's mind was occupied with thoughts of despair, there seems to be some sort of vibration sound.

_VOOM! VOOM! _There was a rhythmic beat rumbling that was getting louder and louder every second. Everyone turned and saw a white fluorscent line coming closer and closer. Several seconds later, a Magic Vehicle appeared, which happened to be a motorcycle, with its rider being a young looking boy with dark hair.

"A-Azure?!" exclaimed Hector, surprised to see her. No, she shouldn't be here! "Get away! These guys are from Killer Snake, a dark guild that kills mages, despite them being mages! Run away, and get help!"

Azure, who was silent up till now, got off her motorcycle, move forward, and opened her mouth. "No way! I came all this way to get you, and you're coming back with me!"

"Yeah, right. He's not going anywhere. And neither are you," said Lily. "Sorry, but you have to die."

"I was also looking for you too," said Azure, turning her attention to Lily.

"What do you mean?"

"You and your goons killed Hector's friends, Ryo and Tio, right? Well, today, after Tio was killed and before me and my friends went to a cafe, he got on his knees, and begged us to avenge his friends while crying with everything he had."

Hector flinched at the terrible coldness in Azure's words. He never knew such a carefree person could change to a coldhearted one like this. Well, this is the first time he's seen one, and it almost scared him, but not as much as the guild, Killer Snake.

"But," continued Azure. "When we decided to help Hector out, all he asked us was to knock you out and he'll throw you in jail. Couldn't you have understood how he felt?"

"Nope," said Lily, looking bored and not worried. "Why are you acting so serious? You know, I hate serious little boys like you. People who dragged weird logic whenever they try to deliver justice or something like that. Well, can you really do anything all by yourself?"

Lily grinned, and she snapped her fingers in the air. At that moment, people began to appear from behind some trees. They were about 30 of them, and they were all dressed in gaudy clothes and black cloaks. They seem to surround the area around Azure and Hector, making it impossible to escape.

"So, these are all of the guild members from Killer Snake?" asked Azure, looking around.

"That's right! There's no way you'll win!" said Lily.

"Eh? So, you win your battles by making numbers do it for you? If that's the case, then you're weaker than an F-rank Mage, if that's even possible. Oh wait, scratch that. Lower than a Z-rank Mage," taunted Azure, not amused. "The same goes to all of you as well. Except for Hector, of course."

"Tch! This guy's pissing me off, already!" shouted one of them, getting out a sword. "I say, we slice him up nice and clean."

"Oh, and one more thing. I'm a girl, not to confuse you," said Azure, standing up straight. "I may look like a boy, but I'm a girl."

"It doesn't matter what your gender is," said Lily. "Everyone, take care of her first! A measly girl will be nothing!"

"Yeaaahhh!" cheered all of the guild members, charging towards Azure. Azure's eyes went from normal to as sharp as a hawk. She leaped into the air really high before landing in front of Hector. She grabbed him and tossed him across her shoulder before jumping on top of one of the tall tree's thick branches.

"Running away?" shouted Lily, looking up. Silently, Azure put Hector down gently before jumping down. Quickly, she leaped in the air and said monotonously, "Water Dragon's Kick." Her water coated foat swung at some men with brute strength, knocking them instantly.

She placed her hands on the ground, activating a blue magic circle. "Water Dragon's Geyser." A large geyser from underground knocked several guild members in the air until they fell back to the ground.

"Take this, you brat!" some shouted, about to swung their weapons at Azure from behind. Azure rolled out of the way before leaping up using her hands and kicking someone on the face, using their face as a launching pad before taking off and headbutting someone else in the stomach.

Suddenly, a few people had become frozen in a large block of ice, surprising Azure. "Wave Bullet!" cried out someone else's voice. Azure, thinking it was an enemy's magic spell meant for her, somersaulted into the air, but saw that two energy orbs had attacked the enemy and not her.

Taking the enemy's attention from her as a advantage, Azure spoke in a robotic voice, "Water Dragon's Crushing Fang." As she jumped down, one of her hands were surround by water, she lashed out at some Killer Snake members using her fingertips.

"Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish!" screeched out a loud voice. Several Killer Snake members were taken out by multiple slashes and were left defeated and paralyzed on the ground.

"Sky God's Bellow!" cried a cheerful voice. Massive black air streams in the form of a tornado took out a lot of the members, making the other guild members worried if they could win this battle.

Suddenly, Azure felt her back being pressed by something and glanced back at her shoulder. She saw a fairly attractive young man with silver white hair behind her, facing the enemies. Azure pulled back and faced him, in case he was an enemy as well.

"Hold on, I'm not your enemy," said the man. "We came to help. You're from Fairy Tail, right? We're from Lamia Scale, so don't worry. Your friends, Laki and Jet told us to help you out, and Fairy Tail are our allies."

Azure nodded in agreement silently before facing the last several members that weren't knocked out. All of them were in a panic. "D-did he say, 'Lamia Scale?!" one of them exclaimed.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" shouted a man. All of the remaining members started muttering an incantation, and Azure realized it was the same teleporting magic from before.

Azure quickly took a deep breath before speaking, "Water Dragon's Roar." Letting out all her breath, a glowing ball of water showed up in front of her mouth in front of a magic circle, then fired towards the members as a powerful stream of water. The members were immediantly defeated after receiving that blow and were all drenched and passed out.

Azure took a deep breath letting it all out, her sharp eyes turning into normal ones again. "Thanks so much, mister! But, I could have done it by myself, even without your help!"

"Hey! What about us?" complained the man with animal features. "Oh, and I'm Toby, the blue haired guy's Yuka, and the girl is Chelia!"

"Oh, hey! It's you two again! Bushy Eyebrows and dog guy!" cheered Azure, refering to Yuka and Toby.

'Don't call me that!" shouted both Yoby and Yuka.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Hello! Can someone get me down here?" called Hector, clinging onto the tree that he was forced onto.

"Just jump down!' called Azure.

"B-but, I can't!"

"Dude! It's like, ten feet down! You'll be fine!"

"No!"

Azure groaned, walked over to the tree, and started shaking it as hard as she could. The tree looked like it was going to collapse at any second if Azure kept this up, and she wasn't helping as Hector clinged even more to the tree.

"OKAY! OKAY!" screamed Hector. After she stopped, Hector jumped down without a scratch.

"Good! Now, that's taken care of!" cheered Azure. After contacting the Rune Knights and arresting all of the Killer Snake members, Hector thanked everyone properly before returning to the Rune Knights. Jet and Laki had been the ones to contact the Rune Knights, and arrived to check up on Azure. And what did Azure receive from Laki. A fist to the head and a scolding of doing something reckless again.

Afterwards, Azure turned to the silver haired man and asked, "By the way, I never caught your name."

"Oh, I'm Lyon, from Lamia Scale."

"Lyon? Hmmm..." Azure thought for a moment why that name sounded familiar before she got it. "Oh! Do you know Gray Fullbuster?"

"Gray? Yes, he was a good friend of mine. We trained under the same teacher together, Ur," answered Lyon.

"Great! The old man was right! Oh, by the way, I'm Azure Fullbuster!"

"Does that mean you're related to Gray?" asked Lyon, surprised.

"Actually, I have no clue. That's what I'm trying to find out as well. I thought maybe if I met you, you would know."

"...Sorry, but I don't know. I didn't even know Gray had a brother."

"Actually, I'm a girl."

"Oh, sorry then. I didn't know Gray had a sister then. However, you do look like him, like a minature Gray."

"Thanks! Well, can you at least tell me about Gray? What's he like? Is he quiet? Is he a bookworm? Is he a nerd? Does he have a girlfriend? Does he use Ice Magic like I heard? Is he really, really cool? is it true that you two shared a relationship together? And-"

"Hold on, slow down," said Lyon. "And-what was that? A...relationship?"

"Lyon!" cried Chelia, her face red at the thought of Gray and her beloved Lyon doing...something.

"Yeah! You know, a friend-rivalry relationship?"

"O-oh! Yes, that," said Lyon, sighing in relief. "Well, to start off with, he's a cool person with a laidback personality. He's a no-good, idiotic, moron that always gets in the way of trouble, but he's loyal to his guild, just like me. Also, he's a douchebag sometimes."

"Hmm...really?" wondered Azure, having second thoughts about trying to find out if Gray's her brother or not.

"No, no, Azure. That's probably just his opinion," said Laki. "Anyways, we should be heading back to the inn right now. It's getting late."

"Oh, okay then! Bye, Lyon! Bye Chelia! Bye Bushy Eyebrows and dog guy!" called Azure before following Jet and Laki back to the inn.

"IT'S YUKA/TOBY!" both shouted angrily. It seems that a mystery has been solved, and peace will return to Gardenia Town soon.

* * *

**Hope: Whew! I spent the entire day writing this! Anyways, read and review!**


	7. Teamwork

**Hope: Alright! A new chapter that involves Azure fighting alongside with someone else!**

**Azure: Ooh! Who is it? I'm not dumb, I know it's not Samuel, so who is it?**

**Hope: You'll have to wait and see! Please do the disclaimer!**

**Azure: Okay! Mage of Hope doesn't own Fairy Tail! Only the OCs! **

* * *

Azure was frustrated. Frustrated because she couldn't get a certain fire mage to smile, even once! Tha certain fire mage was Romeo Conbolt, the Master's son, who was the same age as her. The first time she met him was a few days after she joined Fairy Tail, and she was surprised when Romeo ignored her just because she said she was a dragon slayer.

Therefore, whenever she saw him, she'd try to make friends with Romeo and try to get him to smile, even though everyone told her he hasn't smiled for six years straight. Romeo would normally give a grunt, or have a small talk with her, mostly with him going silent.

Today, Samuel was off on a mission with Jet and Droy, so Azure didn't have her usual partner with her. Everyone was off in missions, or doing something else. The only people here are Romeo, herself, Wakaba, Macao, and Kinana.

Azure was at the request board, trying to pick out a suitable request. Romeo walked next to her, also trying to pick out a request. Finally, they decided one for themselves and reached out to grab it, only to realize they were holding the same request.

A vein appeared on Azure's forehead as she smiled and held onto the request. "Now Romeo, I'm the older and taller one here, so I should take the request," said Azure kindly.

"No. The one who touched the request deserves it, and that's me," said Romeo, a blank expression on his face. "Just pick another one, flatchest."

"I should be saying the same thing to you!" argued Azure, her eye twitching. While it is true that she has a flat chest, she obviously didn't like to be called that, especially the one who says it mostly to her.

"Do you even know what kind of request it is?"

"To be honest, no. I just grabbed it-"

"See? You weren't thinking straight. Now, give it to me," ordered Romeo, yanking on the piece of paper.

"Well, excuse me!" grunted Azure, pulling on the piece of paper, careful not to rip it. "And anwyays, it says, 'Please help defeat two beasts that have kidnapped some of our people in Aurun! We need a fire and water mage! Reward: 5,000 Jewels!'"

"See? Now, give it to me!"

"You're the stupid one! YOU give it to me!"

"That's enough! Please, stop!" pleaded Kinana, rushing towards the two and carefully taking the request out of their hands. "I don't want to resort to violence, but if you two keep this up, I may as well rip up this request and be done with it."

"What?! No!" cried Azure.

"The loudmouth started it," said Romeo, looking bored.

_'Any more insults, and he's going to get it! And I don't care if he's Master's son or not!' _thought Azure, having a sudden urge to go and strangle Romeo.

"But, in order to resolve this, we need enough money to pay for Twilight Ogre this month, and this might do it. So, you two have to work together, at least this once on this mission, understand? It's for the good of the guild," said Kinana, kindly.

"Fine! Just this once, okay?" agreed Azure.

"Agreed. Just this once," said Romeo, taking the request from Kinana. "We'll leave right away."

"Wait! I have to talk to Azure for a moment," called Macao.

"Romeo, just wait outside for me, and don't you dare leave without me. I have a motorcycle so many times faster than you, and I'm not afraid to use it!" warned Azure.

"Fine." With that said, Romeo walked out of the doors of the guild.

"So Master, what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Azure, walking towards him and Wakaba.

Macao sighed before getting serious. "It's about Romeo. I know we told you that since 6 years ago, Romeo had not smiled even once. He's still nice, but he's quiet, and doesn't even talk to me anymore. I was wondering that if you could change his attitude, even a little, I'd be grateful."

"So, you're telling me to make Romeo...nice?"

"Well, in a way, yes."

"Then, no."

"Whew, thank you so-wait, what?"

"I said, no. I refuse to accept that," said Azure, with a smile on her face.

"W-why?" asked Wakaba, shocked. He and Macao thought that since Azure was the always cheerful girl, she would accept anything that Macao asked that wouldn't prove difficult to her. Yet, why did she refuse this simple request?

"Wanna know why? It's because you asked me to. If I merely become friends with Romeo just because you told me to, that wouldn't be a good reason. Instead, Romeo would be heartbroken and even more bitter than the jerk already is. So, don't ask me to become friends with him just because you asked me to. I'll become friends with him when I want to, and the day we become friends is the day he acknowledges me as a friend. I would accept him as a friend, but for now, we're guildmates."

Macao understood what she meant and nodded. It's true that what he said was a simple request, but the result would be fatal for Romeo. He would hate his father even more than he already did, and he might not have any friends anymore.

"So, with that said, I'm leaving! See ya!" cheered Azure before running outside. When she got out, she saw Romeo sitting near a pond, looking at his own reflection. "Romeo! Time to go!"

Romeo nodded before following her to the motorcycle, getting on the back after Azure rode on the front. He was hesitant to wrap his arms around Azure's waist, because she is a girl, and he is a boy.

"Hey, hurry up and wrap your arms around my waist, because I'm going to go as fast as I can," warned Azure, impatient. After that warning, Romeo wrapped his arms around Azure's waist as tightly as he could, careful not to hurt here. After that, Azure rode off in a speed that's probably more than two times faster than Jet's speed.

* * *

_At Aurun... _

"I think we're here!" said Azure cheerfully when they arrived at a village. Romeo felt incredibly dizzy after that ride, but he refused to show it, especially in front of her.

"Great...now we just have to find the requester," reminded Romeo, feeling like he could throw up. "Remember, it's the mayor."

"Yeah, yeah! I got it!" said Azure. "Let's just go ask some people where the mayor's house is."

After a while, they finally located the mayor's house, and she invited them inside her house and gave them some tea. "Thank you for coming, Fairy Tail," thanked the female mayor as Azure and Romeo were sipping their tea. "I am the mayor of Aurun. Right now, we have a dire situation at our hands. As I have mentioned in the request, two beasts have suddenly kidnapped some of our villagers in our village for no apparent reason."

'Well, they are beasts," said Azure. "Of course they'd hunt down any humans."

"No, this is different. Those two beasts live a bit far away, in an abandoned castle. The fire beast is called Ignis, while the ice beast is called Nix. You'll be able to recognize them if you see them. We never went into the castle, and those who did were considered intruders by those two. But until recently, they came and invaded our villager and stoled a lot of villagers. It took a lot of fire and water to keep those two away. I want you two to go to the castle and defeat the two beasts, and if possible, please bring back the villagers."

"In that last sentence, you make it sound like they're dead," admitted Azure.

"That's because...they might be," said the mayor sadly. "They never returned, so there's a case where they might be dead."

"Well, don't worry! We'll defeat those two beasts!" assured Azure. "Romeo, let's go!" Once outside, Azure and Romeo had to ride Azure's motorcycle again, much to Romeo's displeasure. However, Romeo realized something.

'Wait, you don't even know where the castle is located!" reminded Romeo.

"Did you forget? I'm a Dragon Slayer! I can smell the location, and the mayor was right! It's not that far, but I do smell...blood."

Romeo looked down, as if he regretted something. "That's it, then. The villagers are dead. Well, the least we can do is avaenge-WHOA!"

Immediantly, Azure rode much faster than she did before, towards the entrance of a forest, dodging branches and rocks as she rode. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Romeo, holding tightly to Azure.

"I'm riding as fast as I can! Sure the villagers might be dead, but they may still be alive!" called Azure, dodging another branch.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!"

"Yes! I told you, I'm a Dragon Slayer! And the scent's getting closer!"

In just a few minutes, Azure screeched to a stop, meaning that the two have arrived. Romeo got off the motorcycle quickly and looked around to see a large, broken down castle that seemed to be in ruins. There was many cracks in the castle walls, yet grass was growing in some areas. This most likely happened a long time ago.

"Alright! Let's do this!" cheered Azure. "I've got plenty of magic power left, so we should be alright! HEY, YOU TWO BASTARDS! COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME LIKE MEN!"

"Hey! Are you trying to get us killed?!" hissed Romeo.

"No, I'm trying to get them to fight us so that we can beat them up! Then, the village will be safe!" said Azure, happily. "Hmm...maybe they aren't coming out. We should go inside!"

"No," said Romeo. 'I think it's a trap. I say, we wait here."

"No way! The longer we wait here, the more people will die inside!" argued Azure.

'They might already be dead. Look, can you hear their screams? Because I can't."

"Well, I can, because-"

"Look, I get it, okay?! You're a freakin' Dragon Slayer! I know that! So, stop pointing it out!"

"I'm pointing it out because I want you to understand, you little jerk,' scolded Azure, placing her hands on her hips. "Jeez, can't I ask what's wrong with you? Ever since I came to Fairy Tail, you've been giving me the cold shoulder. Look, I'm sorry if I did anything bad to you, but what is it that I pissed you off for?"

"You!" shouted Romeo, making Azure flinch. "You being a Dragon Slayer! That's what! Also, the fact that you kept looking for that one person that you might consider as a brother! Can't you just let it go?! Natsu-nii, Gray-nii, and the others are already dead! Over and done in the past! This is the present, so why can't you accept that?"

"I do," said Azure, still looking nice and not a speck of anger in her face.

"Then, why-"

"The reason why I'm researching for Gray Fullbuster is because I wanted to know what he was like before he died. Yes, I already accepted that he died, so don't worry about it!~ Even if he isn't my brother, at least I can know what he was like! Look, I'm sorry if me being a Dragon Slayer bothers me, but I'm not like Natsu, or Gajeel. I'm just me! So, if it makes you feel any better-"

"Shut up!" shouted Romeo. "Just shut up! I'm going to defeat those two beasts with or without your help! Just leave me alone!"

Romeo ran as fast as he could inside the castle, too angry to listen to Azure's protests. Azure sighed. "Man, that kid really is a pain. But, I guess most boys like him are light that," sighed Azure, not hurt by Romeo's words. "Alright! Here I go! We're coming to get ya, you bastard beasts!"

* * *

_Inside... _

"Man, who does she think she is, acting like she knows everything," grumbled Romeo as he ran inside. It wasn't that dark inside, since the cracked ceilings were showing enough light for Romeo to see through the dark. So far, he hasn't encountered any of the two beasts, but he did hear some weird sounds. Soon, the sounds started to get louder, so he ran faster.

"Romeo, wait!" called Azure. Of course, Romeo ignored her for about the tenth time. He knew she was following behind, but he didn't respond to her as he kept running. Azure was really finding Romeo as annoying, but kept chasing after him regardless.

Once both entered a very large room, they saw torches all around, no sign of any light from outside, or the beasts. Instead, they saw several people chained up in walls. They happened to be alive, since all of them turned to Romeo and Azure's direction. One cried, "We're saved!"

"What happened?" asked Azure.

"Who cares! Let's get them down from there!" Romeo cried, rushing towards the room. "Now, where's the key...?"

Then, Azure heard two low growling from her sharp hearing. That means the two beasts were here somewhere, but where?! Azure then figured out where they were. If they were in the dark where there were torches everywhere, then-

"Ku-!" Suddenly, Azure had dashed off in a tremendous speed so fast that the walls quivered with the sound of that impact. Azure pulled Romeo back and held onto him from behind him with her left hand. Performing an urgent brake, the ground roared as it tremored, as two lion-shaped figures appeared in the spot where Romeo had once been. Had Romeo still been there, or ran farther, the two figures might have got him.

Azure released Romeo, and jumped in front of him, protecting and shielding him from any harm as she got into an offensive position. "W-what happened...?" gasped Romeo, still shocked. He turned to see the two lion-shaped figures suddenly burst into flames, but they weren't dead.

One lion-shaped figure had blue fire surrounding its body and acting as its fur, while the other had red fired. Yes, those two were the two beasts the mayor had been talking about. The red fire beast was Ignis, while the blue fire-or rather, ice beast was Nix.

Romeo turned and saw Azure, but she wasn't as he expected. She was still the same, but her expression turned from the usual playful expression to the serious, coldhearted expression, and her eyes were really sharp, as if she could pierce someone with those eyes.

_'W-what happened? Why's she all serious all of a sudden? I thought she was the type to get overconfident in battle, but she's now serious,' _thought Romeo. Determined to beat the two beasts, he stood up at Azure's side. Azure said nothing to stop him or get in his way.

Azure suddenly leaped into the air, then jumped down to the ground, facing Ignis. Romeo immediantly understood her intention. Fire was weak to water, and Azure is the Water Dragon Slayer, so it would make sense and a huge advantage for her to face Ignis. Meanwhile, he would have to face Nix, who was the ice beast, and he was a fire Mage, and fire beats ice. So, that's why the mayor wanted them here for.

The two beasts attacked first. First, Ignis shot out fireballs from its mouth and aimed straight towards Azure, who dodged them all. Next, Nix shout out a breath of ice that froze the entire floor, making Romeo slip and fall. Nix saw its chance, and pounced on Romeo, who rolled away in time.

"Water Dragon's Roar," said Azure emotionlessly, firing a stream of water from her mouth and towards Ignis. Ignis jumped back in time, but a small drop of water caught its paw, making it yelp in pain. Azure leaped, jumped off the wall, and flew towards Ignis, who leaped back and avoided her.

Meanwhile, Romeo was having some trouble fighting his opponent. Sure his opponent is weak to fire, but he couldn't land a hit on Nix since it was too quick. Plus, the slippery floor was not helping. He had to get rid of the slippery floor first before he can fight back.

"Take this!" cried Romeo. Nix thought he was attacking it again, so it jumped back, but it didn't expect Romeo to melt most of the floor with his Red Fire. It growled in anger, and before it could freeze the floor again, Romeo charged towards Nix and punched it with a flame-enchanced punch, sending it straight to a wall.

Since it was most vulerable, Romeo leaped into the air, gathered a lot of magic power, and combined red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple flames together to make a rainbow-colored blast of fire.

"Rainbow Fire!" cried Romeo, sending his most strongest spell towards Nix, who couldn't move.

"Water Dragon's Roar," spoke Azure monotonously, sending a stream of water towards Ignis and directly hitting it and slamming it against the wall.

**BOOM! BOOM! **As soon as the dust cleared, only Azure and Romeo were left standing, while the two on the ground, defeated, were Ignis and Nix.

"Yahoo! We did it!" cheered Azure.

"Eh? Weren't you just serious a second ago?" asked Romeo, surprised at her change in attitude.

"Oh, that! Yeah, I get too serious in battle! Sorry if I scared you! But that just happens!" said Azure playfully. "Anyways, we should let these guys down first."

A few hours later of delivering the remaining survivors back to their village and burying all the dead people that were taken, Azure and Romeo retrieved their reward before heading back home.

While riding in a fast, but normal pace, Romeo said quietly, "Hey, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"...Thanks."

Azure screeched to a stop when she heard that. "Whoa, what?"

"I'm not repeating it!" said Romeo, being stubborn. "Now, just hurry up and drive!"

"Alright, alright!" As Azure continued driving, she felt a smile crawl through her face. Now, if only she would find a way for him to thank her again...

* * *

**Hope: Whew! I'm done for this chapter! Please read and review!**


	8. The truth

**Hope: Here's the new chapter! The chapter where some truth finally kicks in!**

**Azure: Yes! Let's hurry up!**

**Hope: First, do the disclaimer!**

**Azure: Right away! Mage of Hope doesn't own Fairy Tail, except the OCs! **

* * *

"Damn! Sure is freakin' cold! Maybe I should have ask Samuel to accompany me,' muttered Azure as she walked through some snowy lands. This time, she was assigned to a town in the snowy region to kill a gigantic, snow demon that lived up in the highest mountain of the snow region, Mt. Glacier.

Azure didn't ask her partner, Samuel, to accompany her because he already was on a quest for some more catnip that was enlisted in the request he took. Cats, she never really understood why cats looks catnip. She once tasted it before, and despite its wonderful smell, it tasted yucky. She didn't bring her motorcycle, because she was going to climb up a mountain, and the grounds were a bit slippery.

"Finally, the town!" cried Azure happily when she saw a town at sight at last. The town she was assigned to was Florian Town, a casual every day town famous for being near Mt. Glacier, the tallest mountain in the world.

Deciding to go to a cafe first, Azure went inside. Once she ordered some hot chocolate, she asked the manager where the woman named Nino was. Sadly, the manager didn't know, but did tell her that if she was interested, she could enter the fishing tournament that was going to be held later today.

Azure decided to try out her fishing skills. When she was younger, she often fished for food by herself and almost every day, she had fish for meals. However, while fishing in a small lake somewhere in Florian Town, the float attached to the fishing line she bought hasn't moved for a while.

She made a huge yawn and pulled up the fishing line. Only an empty silver hook on the end was left, and there was no bait. "Gah, this is so annoying," complained Azure, tossing the fishing pole aside and laying on the ground. It took two full seconds for her to realize that what she was laying on was icy, cold snowy ground. She yelped and sat up straight, wiping the snow off her back.

"How do you do?" Azure looked behind her and saw an old man with a fishing rod in his hands. He seems to be a fisher as well, seeing his clothing and fishing rod.

"I'm fine," sighed Azure.

"The fishing tournament's in one hour, you know," said the old man. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Junpei, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"My name's Azure, it's nice to meet you too,' said Azure. "As you can see, I'm trying to practice fishing, but I didn't catch anything."

"Oh, that's because this isn't a fishing spot. It's more of a lake where you can swim in," explained Junpei.

What Junpei said made Azure speechless. In fact, her shocked expression made Junpei laugh. Azure's face turned red with embarrassment and she pouted, "Hey! Quit laughing! It's not like I knew!"

"Ahaha! I'm sorry. Oh! I know! I have a proposal!" suggested Junpei. "How about we fish in the fishing tournament? The fish we catch is considered ours, of course. In the end, everyone wins. You can come over to my house, and my wife serves the best fish! Of course, you've got to have permission from your parents first."

Azure stretched her arms and stood up. "Hate to break it to you, Junpei, but I'm an orphan. Plus, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard here on a mission, but I can spare some time to spend with you."

"That's the spirit! Oh, and I'm terribly sorry for your parents."

"It's fine. It's fine. I got over that loss so many years ago," assured Azure, brushing it off. "Anyways, let's have a go at it!"

* * *

_Later, during the fishing tournament... _

"Hyaah!" grunted Junpei, pulling on the fishing rod with all of his strength. He reeled up the fishing line and discovered a blue fish before dumping it in a bucket. For the past hour, Azure, Junpei, and some other competitors were fishing and having lots of fun. There weren't much audience, since most of the townspeople had work to do, but the audience of perhaps 20 people were cheering on the competitors.

"My turn!" cried Azure, also pulling on her own fishing rod. Perhaps she pulled a bit too fast, because the fish on the hook let loose and accidentally hit a competitor in the face, making some of the audience laugh. "Ack! Sorry about that!"

After a while, Azure just gave up fishing for a while and watched Junpei fishing and waiting for the fish. After just a few moments, the fishing rod twitched several times, but Junpei didn't move an inch.

"Hey, Junpei-san! Hurry up and reel it in!" ordered Azure.

"It's still too early!" Junpei continued to watch the end of his rod without moving as it twitched. Then, the rod jerked harder. "Now!" Junpei straiend his body backwards and pulled the rod using his whole body. Azure noticed how tired and fatigued Junpei was.

"Hey, Junpei-san! Let me take over! You're too tired! Besides, I'm stronger!"

"A-alright then!" Azure cautiously pulled the rod that Junpei handed over, but it didn't budge one bit. Then suddenly, the rope started pulling into the water with a burst of power.

Gritting her teeth, Azure quickly dug her feet into the ground and pulled it up again. She corrected her grip on the rod and pulled with all of her strength. Some of the spectators gasped and rose from their seats, crying out that there was a huge fish. Azure was leaning backwards and further away fom the lake, so she couldn't check.

After a while, Junpei called, "Azure, you can stop now!" Azure slowly opened her eyes, and realized she had carried a very large fish all the way from the lake to the top of the hill, past the spectators. Azure's face was burning red as some of the spectators laughed.

At Junpei's home, an old woman, possibly Junpei's wife, greeted Junpei's return and saw Azure. She smiled and said, "Welcome back, dear. Is this a guest?"

"Yes. His name's Azure, and she helped me with fishing out all of these fishes," explained Junpei.

'Actually, I'm a girl," corrected Azure.

Now it was Junpei's turn to be surprised. "Oh! My apologies!"

"No worries! People mistaken me for a boy a lot," assured Azure.

The old woman smiled and said, "I'm Junpei's wife, Nino. Welcome to our home."

"Oh! Nino? Then, you're the one who sent out that request!" replied Azure, taking out the request she was given to Nino, who read it over.

"Yes, this is indeed my handwriting. I didn't expect a young wizard like you to accept this dangerous request," said Nino.

"No problem! I am a Fairy Tail wizard after all," assured Azure. Afterwards, Nino cooked the large fish both Azure and Junpei caught and the trio had a feast for lunch, conversating with each other, and soon, the plates were empty within a blink of an eye.

Azure sighed, her stomach full. "Man! That was sweet! Thanks for the food, Nino-san! It was tasty!"

"Your welcome, dear," said Nino, happily. "By the way, you remind me of a certain baby I used to care for. Too bad, I only cared for her for about two years, and she suddenly disappears."

"Huh, strange," said Azure. "Was she your grand daughter or something?"

"Yes, in fact. Her parents were always too busy and a bit injured after a terrible incident, so I took care of her most of the time. But, enough of that. You wanted information on the request, yes?"

'Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! So, what is this snow demon anyways?"

'He's called the Chill Reaper. Up somewhere in Mt. Glacier, lies the Chill Reaper, which is the only ice-type griffin ever known. Of course, he's not the only creature living up there. There are also Wyverns living in the mountains, but they only harm people if they are considered a threat. Anyways, for some reason, Chill Reaper was acting strange was even attacked this town. Nobody was killed, but badly wounded. We noticed something had wounded the Chill Reaper, so that must be what caused himt o attack us. Anyways, we want you to put an end to his misery before something bad happens."

"No problem! One monster extermination, coming up!" cheered Azure. "By the way, one question! Can you tame Wyverns?"

"Hmm...it is possible, since it's been done before. But, nobody in this town has ever done so since they are powerful. You have to beat one in order to tame one," explained Nino. "Wait, you aren't planning to fight one, are you?"

"Hell yeah I am!" cheered Azure. "I'm gonna beat one up and ride it! Walkig up the mountain is a pain, so the only shortcut is flying!"

"Well, you better be careful," warned Junpei. "If you come back and decline the request, we'll understand."

"No problem!" With that said, Azure sprang off and headed towards Mt. Glacier.

"Hmm...for a moment, she really did look like the baby we cared for," said Nino. "What a coincidence!"

* * *

_A few hours later... _

"WOOOOO!" screamed Azure, holding onto the reins tied around a Wyvern she was currenlty riding in the sky. When she arrived at Mt. Glacier, it took her a few hours to climb up little by little until she finally encountered a Wyvern. She then fought it and won, and now forced it to fly. The Wyvern seemed to respected it temporary master, but at the same time, was annoyed.

As Azure was flying and having fun in the skies, she remembered her training and the times she spent with her foster father dragon, Nereus. Sure he was a pain sometimes, but he was still a caring father, that often gets on her nerves sometimes.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Hey, if I'm a Dragon Slayer, and Dragon Slayers totally surpass Dragons, does that mean I'll beat you one day?" a five-year-old Azure asked to her foster father, Nereus._

_Nereus was a turquiose-colored dragon that had thick scales, sharp light blue-colored fins, a long tail, and aqua-colored wings. Nereus was an easy-going, kinda cocky dragon that sometimes underestimate his opponents just because he was a dragon himself. _

_"Hahahaha! You? Beat me? Kid, you're 100 times weaker than me," laughed Nereus._

_"Oh, shut up! I can beat you anytime, because I'm a Dragon Slayer! More specifically, the Water Dragon Slayer! So, that mean I slay Water Dragons, and you're one!" laughed back Azure._

_"So? You're still shorter than me."_

_"Size doesn't matter! Here, I'll prove that I'm way stronger than you!" pouted Azure before taking a deep breath. "Water Dragon's Roar!" A small stream of water bursted from her mouth, and started spraying at Nereus's palm. _

_Nereus, pretending he was hurt, said sarcastically, "Oh, no! I have been defeated! You have bested me!" With that said, he closed his eyes, and let his body limp._

_"Yahoo! I did it!" cheered Azure, jumping up and down. "Okay, Nereus! You can wake up now!" When he didn't move, Azure became worried. "Nereus...?" Walking towards him, she started punching his eyes with her small fists, but nothing happened. _

_Azure's eyes started welming up with tears, thinking that she actually killed Nereus. "N-Nereus...Please don't die! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for lying to you all those times! And I admit that I took a piece of your fish yesterday! I'm sorry!"_

_"Wahahaha!" crackled Nereus. "I got you good! The poor little Dragon Slayer is crying! Wahahaha!"_

_Azure got mad and started wiping away her tears angrily. "H-hey! I was not crying! Hey! Are you listening to me?!"_

_"Sure, I'm listening to you, listening to you cry, that is! Ahahaha!"_

_"Man!" complained Azure, crossing her arms in a huff as Nereus continued laughing. _

* * *

_End of flashback..._

Azure grunted as she pulled the reins to the left, dodging a wall that was in her way. She then pulled on the reins hard enough for the Wyvern to respond to her command and fly higher. Then, on her right, coming from the mist surrounding the cold winter air, came a very large bird much larger than the Wyvern Azure was riding. Azure realized it was the Chill Reaper, the ice griffin.

Chill Reaper had silver fur, as well as gray colored talons. his eyes were ice blue, and his feathers and tails were like the color of an aurora, with most of the colors being blue. It was one of the most fascinating creatures Azure has ever seen.

"H-hey! How am I supposed to fight him while riding like this?!" exclaimed Azure, now realizing something. "Guess I have no choice." She tied the rein rope around her ankle so tight, that it'll leave some rope burns soon. She slowly stood up, stumbling back a bit, but getting ready to fight the Chill Reaper.

"Whoa! Alright, let's do this!" cheered Azure. Her shoulders went stiff, and her normal eyes turned into coldhearted ones as she face the Chill Reaper while riding on a Wyvern. Since she can't stand very properly due to the Wyvern flying, she had to settle this in one blow.

The Chill Reaper made the first move. He opened his mouth, and a breath of ice came towards Azure's way. Azure opened one palm ad said emotionlessly, "Water Dragon's Shield." A circular shield made of water appeared in front of the Wyvern as if flew towards the Chill Reaper, completely freezing the water shield into an ice shield and surprising the Wyvern.

Azure then threw the frozen shield towards the Chill Reaper, making the ice shatter in the Chill Reaper's head and making it cry out in pain. Taking a deep breath, Azure prepared to make her first and final move. "Water Dragon's Roar." Letting it all out, a huge stream of water directly hit the Chill Reaper, sneding him straight down on the surface with a loud thud.

Blinking her eyes, Azure returned to normal, quickly untied the reins around her ankle and flew down, wanting to see what happened to the Chill Reaper. When she arrived down on the surface, she saw that the Chill Reaper was impaled by a horn of ice, leaving blood to drip on the ice.

"Yikes, that is a worse way to die," said Azure, disgusted. After setting the Wyvern free, she walked over, kneeled down, and prayed for the Wyvern's eternal rest before returning to Florian Town.

_Knock. Knock. _When Nino opened the door to her house, she saw Azure there, grinning, but shivering due to the cold winter air. "Azure! Welcome back! Come inside, I have some hot chocolate!"

Once settled down, Azure explained what happened to the Chill Reaper. "But man! He was weaker than I thought! I took him out with one blow, and he came down, dead! I wanted him to put up more of a fight!"

"Yes, yes, you did well," assured Nino. "By the way, Azure? What's your last name? Just out of curiousity."

"Hmm? It's Fullbuster. Azure Fullbuster, why?"

"Oh my..." gasped Nino, tears falling out of her eyes."Can it be...?"

"Nino?" wondered Junpei. "Are you alright?"

Azure began to panic. "Oh no! Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you said nothing wrong, dear," assured Nino. "I'm just happy..."

"Well, I'm confused. By the way, do you know my parents? I had this letter for a really long time, and my foster father told me to keep it to me at all times," said Azure, giving Nino a crippled old letter.

Junpei took it and read it outloud:

**Dear anyone,**

**My name is Alicia Fullbuster, and my husband is Gary Fullbuster. Please, someone take care of our two-year old daughter, Azure Fullbuster! Our town is being invaded, and we can only pray that someone good and kind will take care of her! Please! Keep her safe! **

"This is...oh my..." gasped Nino, crying. "This is indeed our son's and daughter-in law's handwriting!"

"So...what?" asked Azure, confused.

"Azure, out last names are Fullbuster," replied Junpei. "That means...we're your grandparents."

"Sweet!" said Azure, excited. "I never thought my grandparents could still be alive! I have so many questions!"

"Azure...it's so good to see you again...you definitely look like your mother and father, but more importantly, your brother..." said Nino, tears of happiness coming out of her eyes.

"Hey! I wanna know! Who's my brother? Is he...is he Gray Fullbuster?" asked Azure, excited.

"Gray? Yes, that dear, sweet poor boy," sobbed Nino. "Yes, Gray is your older brother's name. Here, take this." Nino handed Azure a picture of a familiar woman and a man, and a small boy that looked a lot like Azure.

"I knew it! I had a feeling!" cried Azure, clutching onto the picture. "But, what exactly happened to Gray?"

"About 15 years ago, our original village was destroyed by a monster named Deliora," explained Junpei. "There were only a few survivors, and one of them were me, your grandmother, your mother, and our son, your father. We couldn't locate Gray, so we assumed he was dead. Then, during that year, you were born, and raised here for two years. But then, another monster came and invaded our town. We found your parent's corpses dead the next day."

Suddenly, Azure felt some pain in her forehead and groaned as she clutched it. Slowly, she began to remember something...

* * *

_Flashback... _

_The village in the winter was being invaded by one lone monster. Some of the houses were either destroyed or burned while the villagers were trying to escape from the terrifying monster. One woman with dark hair and carrying a young child in a bundle, and a man with dark hair were running in the woods, desperately trying to get away._

_"Alicia, this way!" cried out the man. Both he and his wife kneeled down besides a flowing, small river. The man got out a basket that fitted the child and laid her in there._

_"Stay safe, darling," said the woman named Alicia, crying as she cupped the child's sleeping face. "We'll always love you." With that said, she quickly placed the letter on top of the child's sleeping figure before gently pushing the basket into the river._

_"Come on, Alicia! We have to go save Mother and Father!" cried out the man._

_"Right, Gary!" Both husband and wife rushed back to the burning village. _

* * *

"Azure? Are you...crying?" asked Nino. Azure felt warm tears falling down her cheeks and gently touched them.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I am..." said Azure before quickly embracing both her grandparents. "I guess I'm so glad to finally have someone in my family alive again..."

For the rest of the day, Azure talked with her grandparents and stayed the night there. Then, the next day, she had to go back to the guild, so she bid farewell to them and told them she could come visit every once in a while before she left.

* * *

**Hope: Hey, I know! I know! I'm not trying to make Azure into a Mary Sue, but that Griffon really was a weak one! I swear! Anyways, looks like we've got some information on Azure! So, in the next two chapters, the guild is back! Please read and review!**


	9. Fairy Tail is back!

**Hope: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! And in this chapter, well, the title says it all!**

**Natsu: Yes! We-**

**Hope: Not yet! Azure, do the disclaimer!**

**Azure: Okay! Mage of Hope doesn't own Fairy Tail, only the OCs! **

* * *

X791. It's been a whole year since Azure joined Fairy Tail, and of course, its reputation was still the same. The weakest guild in all of Fiore. However, since Azure found out she is truly Gray Fullbuster's little sister and that she still had grandparents, she was happier and became stronger throughout the whole year.

The guild members haven't really changed. They still miss their old Fairy Tail guild members who supposedly deceased, but were grateful whenever Azure tries to cheer them up. Romeo was still the cool, silent guy, Wakaba and Macao were still the strict people, Reedus has gotten thinner, Droy and Jet were still friends, and everyone else was still normal.

About a month ago, Azure's hair had grown to shoulder length, so she got out a knife and tried to cut it off as it it was an everyday thing. Laki convinced her that she looks way more girly that way and if long hair bothered her, she can always put it in a ponytail and hide it under her cap. Eventually, Azure agreed and always kept her hair in a ponytail.

Samuel had gotten a lot of information so much, he filled in his sketchpad and had to buy a new one. Also, Azure and Samuel were huge help in helping repay the debts of Twilight Ogre, but Twilight Ogre was still needed in keeping Fairy Tail up, much to Azure and Samuel's annoyance.

One day, while coming back to Magnolia, Azure sighed out of exhaustion. She and Samuel had one on a mission that laster three days and were going back home with a large sum of money they collected from their request. "Man! What a day!" she sighed. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see how much money we collected!"

"This should be enough to repay last month's and this month's debt," said Samuel, flying next to her. "But Twilight Ogre is really getting on my nerves."

"Oh? I never expected to hear that from you, Samuel," teased Azure. "Normally, I would say those things, but you're right. Twlight Ogre really is on my nerves too."

"Oh, that reminds me. Can I have some of that money we collected, Azure? I want to buy something," asked Samuel.

"Huh? Is it for a girl?" wondered Azure, grinning mischeviously as she poured a few Jewels into a sack before handing it over to Samuel.

Samuel only rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Keep thinking like that." With that, he flew away into a shop. A few minutes later, he returned with a bag of warm, fresh baked cookies. "This is for you. Happy birthday."

"Oh yeah! Totally forgot it's my birthday! Thanks! I love cookies!" thanked Azure, taking the bag and pulling out a cookie. "So, that makes me 14 today! Sweet! Want some?"

"No thank you," replied Samuel. "We should go back to the guild."

Azure shrugged before shoving a few cookies to her mouth. "Suit yourself." Once at the entrance of the guild, she gave the bag of cookies to Samuel since her hands were full, and opened the door before announcing, "Everyone! We're back!"

What surprised both Samuel and Azure was a huge dustcloud in the middle of the room, and lots of chattering in the guild. "What's going on?' asked Samuel, looking around, confused.

Azure gasped out of happiness. "They do remember my birthday! Even though I never told them! Yay! Hey, Samuel! Where's the Master? I want to thank him!"

"The Master at the bar,' replied Samuel, pointing to where Macao is, along with Kinana and Wakaba and an old man Azure didn't recognize.

"Master!" called Azure running towards him.

"Oh! Azure! I didn't know you were here! When did you get here?" wondered Macao, surprised.

"Just now! Here you go!" Azure placed the bag of money towards Macao's arms, surprising him, Kinana, the old man, and Wakaba.

"Whoa! That's a lot!" exclaimed Wakaba.

"Yeah! Me and Samuel had to fight nonstop for three days! It was tiring, but well worth it! Now, you can pay the debt for Twlight Ogre! Oh, and thank you for putting this party! It's truly the best birthday party yet!" thanked Azure cheerfully.

"Birthday party? Today's your birthday?" asked Macao, shocked.

"Huh? You didn't know? Then, what's with the party?"

"Aha! Found you, Gray!" called a voice. Azure turned just in time to see a young man with spiky pink hair charge towards her with great speed. Azure moved out of the way in time and saw him crash towards the wall.

"Who's that young boy?" asked the old man to Kinana.

"You mean Azure? She was new a year ago, and she's a girl," answered Kinana kindly.

"She's a girl?!"

"So anyways, who's birthday party is this?" asked Azure, turning to Macao as if nothing happened.

"Well, no one's of course, but if it's your birthday, then well, it's your birthday party too."

"Yay! Is there a cake here or something?"

"Cake?! Who said cake?!" cried out a woman with long red hair, rushing to the bar in a flash.

"Oh no," groaned Wakaba.

"Gray! Fight me! Erza! You too!" shouted the man with pink hair, charging towards Azure again.

"Not now, Natsu!" shouted the woman with red hair named Erza, knocking out the man named Natsu with a karate chop to the neck. "Where's the strawberry cake?! Where?!"

Everyone in the guild grew silent, and Azure could see everyone's pale white faces. "What's wrong?" wondered Samuel. "I don't see any cake anywhere. What's with every-"

**CRASH! **Before he knew it, Samuel was thrown out of the window and crashed outside in the blink of an eye. An evil, dark aura was surrounding Erza, and everyone besides Azure were hiding somewhere, and they had a damn good reason why.

"Where's the strawberry cake?! Where?! I demand to have strawberry cake!"

To Azure, this Erza had gone completely mad.

With trembling hands, Jet gripped Droy's shirt and jerked up to eye-level before whispering, "We have to get out of here and buy soem cake before Erza gets more crazy! I almost forgot her obssession for cake!"

Droy nodded his head frantically. "Right behind you!"

As Jet and Droy were sneaking out of the guild, Azure tried to calm down Erza. "Hey, let's all calm down! Erza, that's your name, right? There's no cake here. There was never any cake in the first place! That's all in the past! We gotta start focusing on the future!"

Everyone's eyes widen. Was this kid suicidal or what?! Why is he standing up to Erza, the most dangerous, fierce demon in all of Fairy Tail?! And why does he look so much like Gray?!

"...What?" asked Erza, a bit too calmly. "Where. Is. My. Cake?"

"Hey, I want to know too, but it's gone, right Samuel? Oh yeah, she threw you out. Anyways-"

"DIE!" Erza tried to swipe at Azure, but due to her instincts, Azure ducked in time, making a lot of people gasp. No one has ever dodged Erza's attacks when she's in hyper I-want-cake mode!

"E-Erza! Wait!" called the old man, stopping Erza from her rampage. "This girl is new! She came last year! She didn't even know about you liking cake so much!"

Erza seemed to have calmed down, because she bowed down in front of Azure. "I see. I'm truly sorry for attacking you. You can hit me all you want as punishment."

"Um...no, that's okay, really," said Azure, petting Erza on the head. Just then, Droy and Jet came in with a strawberry cake. Also, Samuel was right behind them, but he looked dizzy.

"We have the cake!" both Droy and Jet cried, laying it on the table.

"Strawberry cake!" squealed Erza, running to the table. As she was eating the cake, everyone else returned to what they were doing and partying.

"Gray! Fight me!" shouted Natsu, yet the third time. As he was running towards Azure AGAIN, Azure saw the old man's fist grew large and hit Natsu right in the face, making him collide with the wall again.

"Whoa! Old man, that was so cool!" cheered Azure with sparkles all around her.

"Hey! Don't call him old man! This is third master Makarov! So, respect him properly!" ordered Macao.

"Third master? But Master, you're fourth, so that means old man Makarov should be dead. But if that's the case, then old man Makarov is the current Master now."

"I said don't call him old man!"

"No, no. It's alright," said Makarov, assuring him. "Azure, was it? Macao is the new guildmaster until I find a new 5th Guild Master. Also, I heard how you helped pay the funds for Twilight Orge, so I thank you."

"Aw, it was nothing!" said Azure happily, picking up Samuel. "Besides, don't give me all the credit! Samuel helped out too!"

"I am Samuel, a pleasure to meet you," introduced Samuel, pushing his glasses up.

"Oh! Another Exceed! Just like Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily!" said Makarov, impressed. Just the word, 'Exceed' made everyone silent again.

"Exceed?!" cried out a black talking cat, running towards the scene along with a blue cat and a white, female cat.

"Aw!~ How cute!~ Samuel, there are more cute Exceeds like you!~" squealed Azure, kneeling in front of the three Exceeds and examining them.

"Hmm...interesting," said Samuel, getting out his sketchpad. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Happy!"

"Pantherlily."

"It's Carla."

"Mmm hmm..." mumbled Samuel, writing all of that down.

"Hey! Gray, are you a dragon slayer?! And you never told me?! Fight me!" cheered Natsu, rushing to Azure's side.

"Hey, are you a dragon slayer?" asked a young girl with long dark blue hair.

"Keh, this kid doesn't even look like one. Look at his wimpy legs and arms!" said a tough looking man with spiky black hair. He picked up Azure by the collar of her jacket and examined her. "Yup, this boy looks weak."

"Hey! I'm not weak! And I'm a girl, mind you!" shouted Azure, twisting in the man's hold. "And I am a Dragon Slayer! The Water Dragon Slayer to be exact!"

"Heh, I don't believe you! Prove it!" taunted the man, dropping Azure. Azure stick her tongue out at the spiky-haired man and turned to face the front doors.

"Alright! I'll do it, then! Here goes!" Taking a deep breath, she began gathering magic power to unleash her Water Dragon's Roar attack on the doors.

Macao shouted, "Wait, wait, wait! Not the-"

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Exhaling all the breath, she let out a tornado of spiraling water from her mouth and aimed towards the doors that were now opened for that moment.

**SPLASH! **"AAAAAHHHH!" Suddenly, it felt as if Azure's attack had hit someone, and sent them very far away. Everyone was shocked because 1) Azure was really a Dragon Slayer, and 2) She just sent someone flying out of the doors!

"Whoa! We've got four Dragon Slayers now!" cheered Natsu, wrapping an arm around Azure's shoulders.

"Um...hello!" Everyone turned to see the visitors and immediantly realized they were Lamia Scale. The members were Sherry, Lyon, Jura, Yuka, and...was there another person with them?

"Oh! Hey, it's Lyon, an old guy, grown-up Chelia, Bushy Eyebrows, and...where's Dog Guy?" said Azure, rushing towards them happily and innocently.

"IT'S YUKA!" shouted Yuka indigantly. "Not Bushy Eyebrows!"

"Old guy?" questioned Jura, raising an eyebrow.

"Grown-up Chelia? Oh! You probably mean my cousin, Chelia! I'm Sherry!" introduced Sherry. "By the way, you kinda blew Toby away. Could you go get him?"

"Oh, okay!" said Azure, running past the Lamia Scale team to search for Toby.

"Uh...so what are you doing here?" asked Gray.

"Pegasus and Lamia were both a big help in the search for Tenroujima," explained Max.

"Then, I guess we're in their debt now," said Gray.

"Don't worry about it," assured Lyon. "Pegasus has overtaken us, but we've got more powerful members."

_"That's _what you meant?!" exclaimed Gray. "Never mind that, how do you know Azure anyways? It seems like you've met her before."

"That's because we have met her before," explained Lyon. "She kinda helped us out in a mission before."

"I'm back!" called Azure, carrying the scared and drenched Toby in her arms. "I found Toby in a small park not very far! Okay, Toby! You can stop shivering now!"

With that said, Toby jumped out of Azure's arms and ran towards his team. "S-she-! W-water! I-I can't! B-bad for dogs!"

"Hey, I apologized, didn't I?" pouted Azure. She turned to Natsu, the small blue-haired girl, and the spiky-haired man before saying, "See? Told ya I'm a Dragon Slayer! Hey, have any of you seen Nereus?"

"Who?" questioned Wendy.

"My adoptive dad, of course! He's the one who's been teaching me Water Dragon Slaying Magic!"

"Sorry, kiddo. We don't know where your dad is. In fact, we don't know where any of our parents are," said Gajeel.

"That's fine," said Azure, understanding. "He did disappear seven years ago anyways. So, if you're Dragon Slayers, what kind are you?"

"Iron."

"Sky."

"Fire!" exclaimed Natsu. "I'm all fired up! Anyways, let's fight, Azure!"

"Nah," said Azure, shaking her head. "Don't wanna."

"What?! You think you're better than me?!" shouted Natsu, fire spitting out from every word he said.

"No! I just don't want to fight nakama is all!"

"An excuse!"

"It's not an excuse, dumbo!"

While everyone was enjoying the party, while some were arguing, Samuel was enjoyinjg a conversation with the other Exceeds while sipping tea. "So, Nii-san, you are better than Happy and Carla?"

"Nii-san? When did you start calling me that?" asked Pantherlily.

"Just now. Anyways, how come you can wield a sword when these two cannot?"

"Hey! Call me and Carla a cool nickname!" pouted Happy.

"Hmm...no."

_'I still don't know why he's calling me Nii-san,' _thought Pantherlily, sweatdropping as Happy and Samuel were bickering.

Finally, while Azure was arguing with Natsu, she saw Gray arguing with Lyon near a table and she completely froze. Immediantly, she recognized that man as her big brother, but she never expected to see him today.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" asked Natsu. He turned to where Azure was looking at and realized she was staring at Gray. "Oh! You want me to bring Gray? Okay! Hey, ice breath!"

"What was that, fire brain?!" shouted back Gray, irritated.

"This kid wants to talk to you!"

"W-what?! No I didn't!" yelled Azure, snapped out of her senses. Then, she looked down, being timid. "Um...yeah..."

Gray was already in front of Azure and kneeled in front of her. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"...Can we talk outside?" asked Azure quietly. Gray nodded before following her outside of the noisy guild, shutting the doors behind them.

"Hey, I wanna see what's going on!" said Natsu. Before he could even move, Erza calmly placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, freezing him, though not literally.

"Natsu. This is an important talk between those two. Let's just spent some time together, alright?" asked Erza in a calm, yet scary tone.

"A-ai..."

Outside, Azure was alone with Gray, shaking and breathing heavily, though she tried her best not to show it. She even removed her cap, revealing she was a girl, but it didn't really surprise Gray. Gray was puzzled why she needed to talk to him. "If there something wrong?" asked Gray.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Nothing, really!" said Azure, assuring him. "...Well, I need to tell you something important. I...I...Damnit, I'm your sister!"

Now, that was something Gray didn't expect to hear. "What?"

Now, Azure was scared because Gray might not accept her, so she started panicking. "W-well, a few years ago, I started searching for you, because people kept saying I look like you, s-so I wanted to find clues! About a couple months ago, I found out I am your sister! I-if you don't velieve me, take this for evidence!"

Azure remembered that her grandparents gave her the picture of heer baby-self, her mother, and her father all together and handed it to Gray with shaking hands. Gray knew the parents in the photo was his parents, and that the baby was Azure.

"About two years since I was born, something happened and destroyed the new village Mom and Dad help create," explained Azure. "They put me in a basket and left a note, saying for someone to take care of me! I was raised by the Water Dragon, Nereus, so I learned Water Dragon Slaying Magic! A-And then, I came here, to search for you! And I finally found out you're my big brother! If that's not enough, please look at this note my parents wrote before they died!"

"..." Silently, Gray read the note Azure gave him, which begged the reader to take care of their two-year old daughter, Azure Fullbuster.

Azure was still panicking, though she was trying to calm herself down. "S-so that's it! So, what do you think? I'm glad I found you! And I'm glad you're safe! S-so..." Gray looked up and saw Azure crying and sniffing, trying to wipe away her tears. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mom and Dad died because of me! I'm sorry for not being there with you! I'm sorry for not finding you sooner! I-I-!"

Then, unexpectedly, Gray embraced Azure tightly, his head at Azure's shoulder. "It's fine, it's fine," comforted Gray. "I never thought I would find any more sibilings, but I'm so, so glad that at least you managed to survive this long. It's not your fault Mom and Dad died, and besides, I was gone for seven years. There was no way you could have found me anyways."

"T-then, can I be your little sister?" asked Azure, still crying.

"Yeah," said Gray, hugging her more tightly. "I'll do my best to become your big brother too. I won't let you be alone again. So, please give me a chance!"

Azure sniffed one last time before wiping away the last of her tears. "Well, if that's the case, then I can't let myself keep crying! Come on! Let's tell everyone else!" She forced Gray to release her before running towards the front doors of the guild.

"Hey! Don't be so rash!" shouted Gray.

However, Azure had already kicked down the doors, bringing everyone's attention. "EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT?! I'M GRAY'S LITTLE SISTER!"

"WHAT?!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE SO RASH!"

* * *

**Hope: And the guild is back! Whew! I need some more ideas for this fanfic, so please read and review!**


End file.
